Don't Mind If I Get Weak In The Knees
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: Sequel to I'm So Much More Then Meets The Eye. This will fast forward about two months and it will take place a few weeks before graduation. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and rolled my eyes as the girl behind me in History asked another pointless question. Jasper place a hand on my knee. I put my hand over his and began to finish the notes. I hated how they switched the order of our schedule.

"Why would they make us have history first thing in the beginning of the day?" I asked quietly. He laughed and quietly and agreed.

"It's just so they can torture us." He said in a whisper. I smiled but it was gone when Kathrin asked another question. Thankfully the bell rang and we practically ran out of the class. Jasper walked me to Math. Emmett met up with us and slung his arm over my shoulders. I pushed him off and walked into the classroom with Rosalie. Amelia walked up to us. She smiled slightly at Rosalie and Rosalie smiled back, though her eyes were cold.

"Hey Amelia." I greeted her.

"Hey Hazel. Did you do the homework?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let me guess you need to copy it?" She smiled sleepily and I slid my notebook over to her.

"Ok everyone. Hand in your homework and then get with a partner." I smiled and opened the text book to the page number he said. Amelia and I were working on the problems when she turned to me.

"You'll never believe who I met today." She said, a huge grin on her face.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Joe and he's new. Hazel you have to see him. He is completely gorgeous. I hope its ok but I asked him to sit with us."

"Of course its ok." I said, laughing at her expressions. By the time the bell rang I had a few details about Joe. She went on to explain all his facial features. I now knew he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and his smile was beautiful.

When the bell did ring Jasper was by the door so we could go to our science class. When everyone sat down the teacher explained our last project.

"So I decided that everyone will get into pairs of two and the two of you will be your married for the rest of the year, up until graduation. You will get your grade at graduation. And in case you don't know when that is, it is in three and a half weeks." I looked over at Jasper and smiled.

"Looks like we will have a practice test before we actually get married." He said quietly. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Ok class I am now handing out the procedures you will need to go through to pass this assignments. You will learn how to manage budgets and the importance of responsibilities." I turned and looked at Jasper. He was looking back at me and smiling.

"Ok so I will give you the rest of the class time to get to know your partners and to look over the materials."

"So how do you think everyone is going to do?" I asked him. He looked around the room.

"Well Amelia and that new kid, Joe, will probably get along fine." I looked behind us and saw the two of them laughing and talking.

"Guy and Scott will be perfect. They already act like they are married. It's so cute." I looked across the room and smiled at the couple. The bell rang and we walked out of class, hand in hand. Alice and Ben met up with us as we walked into the cafeteria.

"So we heard about you're science class experiment." Alice said happily. We both smiled at her. Jasper slung an arm around my shoulder and walked into line.

"So Mrs. Hale what would you like for lunch?" Jasper asked. I laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So is that the name that I will take when we get married?" I asked, curiously.

"I was hoping Whitlock, but it may be Hale or Cullen at some points." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter what name I take. Just as long as its one of those three." he kissed my lips gently. He paid for my lunch. He seemed to be doing this more and more. He walked with me to the y second lunch table. He kissed my cheek and went to leave.

"Wait Jasper. I want you to meet Joe." Amelia said, sitting down. A guy with dark hair that hung down over his left eye, Amelia was right though, he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Hazel Denvern and this is my fiancé Jasper Hale." Yes we had told my friends about us and they were happy for us.

"Nice to meet you both." Joes said, sitting down next to Amelia.

"Nice to meet you too." Jasper said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you after lunch." He said, walking to his table. I sat down next to Ally. She had recently come back to school. She was doing perfect now. The cancer had stop spreading and then they removed it.

"So Hazel when are you and Jasper getting married?" Joe asked, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"In four weeks." I said, biting into my pizza. I smiled and looked over my shoulder slightly to see Jasper looking over at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well congratulations." Joe said. I turned back to them.

"Thank you." Scott and Guy came to the table. Amelia introduced them too. I talked with Ally for a few minutes. Then the doors opened and in walked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Who are they?" Joe asked.

"Those are the Cullens. Well Rosalie is a Hale, she's Jasper's twin. Then there is Emmett Cullen, the body builder." They walked by and Emmett pushed me gently. I rolled my eyes and watched as Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Then there is Alice Cullen and Ben Cullen." I said. Alice and Ben smiled as they walked by. "Then there is Edward Cullen and Bella Hale. And of course Edward's niece Renesmee or Nessie and her boyfriend Jacob Black." I finished up. We finished eating and talking when the bell rang. Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked to English class.

"So are you ready for finals soon?" He asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am. Not." I said hugging his waist. He laughed and put me an arm around my shoulder.

"Tonight I have to hunt but I'll see you in the morning. Try not to sleep too late. I have a surprise for you. Ok?"

"Ok." I said, smiling up at him. He kissed my gently but I deepened it. He growled slightly and he pushed my gently into a group of lockers.

"Hey break it up you two." Emmett said as they passed by. I pouted and kissed Jasper on the cheek. He smirked and entered the class room. I followed him and saw that there was a substitute. So we spent the rest of the class just talking about random things. The bell rang and we walked out to the parking lot.

"Ok well we're leaving after school so I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him and watched as they all got into cars and drove away. I headed to the Elementary school.


	2. Civil War Documentary

I woke up and felt Jasper laying with me. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. I kissed his lips and then pulled away to stretch.

"Good morning." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Uh good morning." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on everyone is gone at my house. We will have the whole house to ourselves." I smiled up at him.

"Really?" he nodded his head yes. "This is so cool. What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well get packed, your dad thinks that you are spending the weekend with the girls." I smiled and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and packed a small bag. "Ready!" I said, excitedly.

"You ready to go then?" He mocked. I smiled and we got ready to leave the house. We drove to The Cullen's house in a comfortable silence. When we go to the house Jasper quickly picked me up and kissed me. Then in a minute we were on his bed. I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly pulled up my shirt. His pants came off and mine followed. I moaned as his hands roamed my lower body.

**FAST FORWARD**

My phone ran and I reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hazel I need some help please!" My grandma said.

"What's the matter?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow.

"My neighbor back in Ohio came up with her three kids and I need help to entertain them. Please come." She pleaded.

"I'm kind of with Jasper tonight."

"Bring him too. Please do this for me." I looked over to Jasper. He smiled slightly and nodded his head yes.

"Fine. We'll come." I said a bit moodily.

"Thank you so much." She gushed before hanging up. Jasper leaned over and kissed me.

"Its ok. Come on lets get going." he stood up and we got him a bag.

"I owe you so much." I said, kissing his cheek.

"You don't owe me anything Darling." He said as we walked to the car. "Well there goes our weekend." He said, getting into the drivers side.

"You don't have to come." I said, feeling guilty. I began to play with my hands in my lap.

"Its ok. As long as we are together it doesn't matter." He said, taking one of my hands and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "I love you." He said, looking over at me.

"I love you too Jasper." I looked down at my right hand and smiled.

"You're like an emotional roller coaster." He laughed.

"Yeah I know. I'm just a bit stressed. Graduation is coming up, I still have to help plan the wedding and now this."

"It'll be ok Darling." He kissed my hand again. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When we got to my grandma's house we saw her pacing on the porch.

"Thank god you two are here." She said quietly. I was kind of mad at her for making us come when I heard screaming and fighting going on inside. Jasper put his arm around my waist, calming me down, and leading me inside.

"Ok guys this is my granddaughter Hazel and her fiancé Jasper." My grandmother introduced us.

"I'm Maria, my daughters Katy, Amy, and Mary." She said as she looked at Jasper in a daze. Jasper sat down in a chair by the TV and pulled me down onto his lap. The show, Man VS Food, quickly got my attention.

"That doesn't look very good." He commented quietly. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I let my head fall gently into the crook of his neck and cuddled into his arms. He kissed my forehead and relaxed.

"So when is the wedding?" Maria asked.

"In about four weeks." Jasper answered.

"Well congrads." She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Thank you." Jasper and I said in unison. My stomach growled softly.

"Time to feed the human." He whispered into my ear. He put his arm under my knees and one on my back. I squeaked in surprise as he stood up with me in his arms. He laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Help yourselves." Grandma called out. Jasper sat me down on one of the counters and went in search of food.

"No offence but your grandma has no food. Want to go to the store?" I nodded and jumped onto his back. "Angela is it ok if we go to the store?" he asked grandma.

"Of course Jasper." I smiled.

"Thank you. Would you like anything?"

"Ice pops." Mary and Katy yelled. Out.

"If it isn't any trouble can you pick up a few things. Here I'm going to write them down." Then she disappeared. Jasper began to rub my thighs with his thumb. I inhaled his scent and kissed his cheek. Grandma came back with a list. I grabbed it and refused the money. Jasper carried me to the car. The door opened and Maria and Mary walked out.

"Can we come too?" Maria asked, looking at Jasper only. I rolled my eyes and waited.

"Sure." He said, clearly uncomfortable. I opened my mind and looked for his 'voice.'

'_All this lust is going to make me jump a tree.' _He thought I began to laugh. He turned to me and smirked. Then I felt a huge amount of lust over take my body. I gasped and squirmed. '_See. Most of that is from Maria.' _

'_Most?' _I thought playfully.

'_Yeah. I may have added some of my own.' _Then it was gone. I frowned at the loss of feeling. '_Sorry I had to stop or else we were going to give Maria and Mary a show.' _He growled in his thoughts. I bit back a smile and watched as they got into the back seat.

'_God he is amazingly gorgeous. All I have to do is show him I am interested in him and Jasper will return the feeling.' _Maria thought. Then she went into details on how she will get his attention.

'_What is she thinking about?' _Jasper asked, placing a hand on my knee to calm me down.

'_You. Trying to make a plan that will make you fall for her. She thinks that if she shows interest then you would return the feelings.' _He grimaced and pat my knee gently.

'_Not going to happen love.' _I smiled and before I knew it we were at the store. "We're here." He announced. I smiled and he quickly walked over to open my door. He held his hand out and I gladly took it with a smile.

"I love you." He said as he closed my door after Mary and Maria got out.

"Young love." we turned to see an old couple smiling at us. We smiled back and walked into the store. Jasper led me to the candy section. I picked a few bags of candies out and we moved on.

After we were done shopping we met up with Maria and Mary. They had a cart full. As she was loading everything she suddenly stopped.

"You grabbed my wallet right?" She asked Mary.

"No." She said.

"You've got to be kidding me. How are we suppose to pay for all of this." '_Come on offer!' _Her mind shouted.

"I got it." Jasper said, paying with his credit cards. '_She left it on purpose didn't she?' _He thought.

'_Yep,'_ I said, glaring at Maria.

"Thank you Jasper." She said, throwing her arms around his neck. Jasper tensed and his eyes darkened. He moved away from her and pretended to sneeze.

"Sorry your perfume is a bit strong." Jasper said, pretending to sneeze. He loaded up the cart.

"Bless you." I mocked. He smiled slightly. We loaded up the car and drove back to Grandma's house. Jasper sat me down on the counter again and began to make something to eat. I jumped down and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his back.

"You feeling ok?" he asked.

"I feel fine."

"Why don't you go sit in the living room. I'll bring it to you." he said, turning around so my head was resting against his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and his cold lips covered my warm ones. I reluctantly pulled away for breath. I kissed his cheek and walked out into the living room.

"So are you excited to get married?" Grandma asked.

"Of course I'm excited. I couldn't ask for a better guy then Jasper."

"Love you too." Jasper said, placing a plate on my lap. "I hope fish sticks and bagel bites are ok for everyone." he said. Mary, Katy, and Amy ran into the kitchen.

"Thank you Jasper." Grandma said, kissing his cheek. She and Maria went into the kitchen .

"Thank you." I kissed him and took a bite of a fish stick. I reached over and grabbed the remote. I handed it to Jasper who turned it to the History Channel. I smiled and cuddled into his side as a Civil War documentary came on. I quickly ate some so it looked like Jasper ate some as well. I turned around and glared at Katy when she groaned at what was on the TV. Jasper frowned and went to reach for the remote. I quickly grabbed it.

"No. You watch this. You deserve it." I said to him. He smiled at me and became engrossed in the show again.

"Oh. You guys like the Civil War?" Grandma asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, letting his southern accent slip through.

"He's obsessed. I'm just getting into it." I looked back at Jasper and saw him grinning down at me.

'_You have no idea how happy I am that you are getting interested in the Civil War.' _He thought.

'_Well it makes you happy and its not that bad.' _he kissed my lips quickly. After watching the documentary we agreed to pass the remote even though there was another documentary coming on.

"Why don't you two go into my room and watch it." Grandma said. I thanked her and we went into her room. We laid in the bed with my head on his chest and his one arm behind his head and the other around my waist. Halfway through the show I started to fall asleep. A loud crash woke me up. Yelling soon followed the crash. I groaned and buried my head in Jasper's chest. I suddenly felt calm and tired all over again. I cuddled back into his chest and slept.

**WHILE I WAS ASLEEP**

**JASPER'S POV**

I held Hazel close as she slept. I heard Maria at the door and Angela whispering a threat to her. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Jealousy, lust, and desire over took my senses.

"Get out of there." Angela whispered, seeing that we were asleep.

"You're just going to let them sleep together?" Maria hissed.

"Yes. Besides I trust them. Now get out of here and leave them to sleep." I decided to 'wake up.' "Oh dear. We're sorry to wake you." Angela said.

"Its no problem ma'am." I said, in a forced tired voice. Hazel started to stir but I kept her asleep. Angela drug Maria put of the room. I turned back to the TV and finished watching the show. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. A smile broke free as i looed down at her sleeping form.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel's POV

Jasper woke me up. I turned slightly and saw I was asleep for an hour.

"Come one. You're grandma is getting tired." he said. He picked me up again and we walked into the living room.

"Oh you guys are awake. Well I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see everyone in the morning." Jasper sat down in the chair by the TV again. I curled into his lap and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I twisted my head at a weird angle upwards and kissed his cheek. He grinned down at me. I saw everyone looking at us.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my head towards them.

"Sorry." They each said, looking away quickly. I rolled my eyes and relaxed again. My eyes began to feel heavy and I started to fall asleep. Jasper began to hum in my ear, so low that Maria and the others wouldn't hear him.

I was awaken rudely by the sound of screaming and crashes. I groaned and buried myself deeper into the cold chest holding me. I felt Jasper growl lowly. I opened my eyes and looked into his face.

"Sorry love. Its just that they have no respect. You would think that they would at least try to be more quiet if someone was still asleep. But no." I kissed his lips tiredly and stretched my sore muscles. I heard a series of cracks go through my back and arms.

"Oh god I'm getting old." I groaned. Jasper laughed quietly then his face went to a concern pose.

"Are you still tired?" he asked. "I know your not comfortable that's for sure." he picked my up and laid me down on the now abandoned couch. "You know they didn't even offer us the couch of anything. They each just split up and didn't care." he growled. I kissed him again and pulled him down onto the couch with me. He laid down with his back against the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and fell back to sleep.

"Honey wake up." Jasper whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that we were still on the couch,. I lifted my head and didn't hear anything. Then I saw everyone sleeping again.

"Did you do that?" I asked him, jerking my head to the direction of the floor.

"Yeah. They were getting on my nerves. Alice called and said that we could go home today because they are leaving tonight." I grinned widely.

"Thank god." I sighed, resting my head back on his chest. He stood up and picked me up. He carried me into the kitchen bridal style. He sat me down on the counter and quickly gathered the ingredients for making pancakes and eggs. I watched as he skillfully moved around the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you learn to cook?" I asked him.

"Emmett had the cooking show on and it was on how to make the perfect pancakes." he said, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're so immature." he said, rolling his eyes, mockingly. I slid off the counter and stood so I was leaning against the counter next to him.

"Would you stop distracting me." He said, leaning down and kissed my lips.

"Never." I responded, breaking the kiss. He let out a mocking groan and rested his hand on his forehead. I shook my head and laughed.

"So what are we going to do when we leave here?" I asked him. His smile widen and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you know what." he said, snaking his arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

"You're burning the eggs." I said in a sweet tone. His face was priceless. It was complete shock as he ran to the stove and quickly turned it off.

"See you distracted me and I burnt your breakfast. Now I have to make more." He went to reach for the egg carton but I quickly intertwined our fingers.

"Pancakes are just fine." I said, sliding the eggs away from him. He smiled and flipped one of the two pancakes in the pan.

"You, out of the kitchen. If you keep distracting me then you won't have any breakfast." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Define distracting." I said, a smirk on my lips. He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk of his own. "Is this distracting?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"Oh yeah." His voice got a bit husky. I kissed his neck again and then kissed up his jaw.

"How about this?" I asked a few centimeters from his skin.

"Ok. Food is done. Sit down and eat." he said, placing the plate of pancakes on the table and sitting down next to me. He began to play with my hair as I ate.

"I need to brush my hair." I said as he ran his fingers through my long hair.

"It like it messy." he said, almost immediately.

"Yes well you won't like it when it looks like a haystack." I said as he laughed.

"I truly love you Hazel." Then he picked up my hand and played with the ring.

"I love you too." I thought about it for a minute. "Now whose distracting who?" I teased. He shrugged and smiled. Then he frowned immediately when we heard someone get up in the living room. Amy walked through the kitchen door.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes please." She said shyly, taking a seat across the table from me.

"So Amy tell me about yourself." I said, turning to her.

"Well I'm in eight grade and I don't really want to be here. Its really depressing."

"Yeah it does rain a lot. I didn't really like it at first either. I just found something that willed me to stay.." I said to her.

"So Ohio huh? What was it like." I said, leaning closer slightly.

"Its sunny and hot there. Its amazing." she said. Then she went on about her friends and family there. Jasper set a plate of pancakes down in front of her and then sat down next to me again.

"I never got to tell you guys congratulations. You two make such a cute couple." she said taking a bit of a pancake. "Oh my god. These are amazing Jasper. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Then I excused myself from the table to go brush my hair and teeth. I went back into the kitchen and saw Jasper getting ready to wash the dishes. I snuck up behind him.

"No way. You made breakfast. I'll do the dishes." I said, grabbing the sponge from his hand. He rolled his eyes and laughed as I pushed him into a chair at the table.

"I'll help." Amy said, getting up and walking her plate over to the sink.

"Its ok. I got it." I said, but she refused to take no as an answer.

"You wash and I'll dry." she said as she grabbed a towel. I smiled and handed her the clean plate. We talked about just random things and laughed like we were old friends. Jasper sat at the table, amusement clear on his face as he watched us. She went to the bathroom and I sat on Jasper's lap.

"I see you made a new friend." he said, kissing my neck gently.

"Yep." I said, kissing his lips. He deepened the kiss and soon we were making out. We Didn't notice Amy or my grandma walk in.

"So I see the honeymoon will be spent in the bedroom if that is only a kiss." We heard Grandma say. We quickly broke the kiss and I jumped off Jasper's lap. I blushed and looked down at the ground. Grandma just giggled and got a glass of milk.

"So good morning you two. " She said, turning to us.

"Good morning Angela. Would you like anything to eat?' Jasper asked.

"His pancakes are amazing." Amy added.

"No thank you dear. I just came in for a glass of milk. Barely got any sleep last night and then this morning with them in there yelling." She nodded towards the living room.

"Sorry about them. I tried to get them to be quiet but they don't listen to me."

"Its ok dear. Well I'm going to go try to get back to sleep. I'll see you guys later." Then she put the cup in the sink and walked into her bedroom. I got up and washed the cup.

"You'll have a clean house." Amy commented, laughing as I dried the cup as well. I smiled and looked at the clock.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Just before anyone could answer Jasper's phone rang.

"Yes Alice?" he said into the phone. I couldn't hear the conversation but Jasper frowned a bit. "Ok thank you Alice. Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow." then he hung up.

"Looks like we are staying one more night." he said quietly. I smiled slightly.

"That's ok. It just got better. I made a new friend and we have a car. Also everyone is asleep so we don't have to worry about them." I said, it was actually kind of nice outside.

"Want to go get ice cream?" I asked them.

"Sure." Amy said. Jasper smiled.

"I'm kind of still full from breakfast this morning. Why don't you two go and I'll see you guys back here. I was hoping to catch up on some sleep or go for a walk." he kissed me and walked silently into the living room. Then he returned with our jackets, helping Amy into hers first and then helping me into mine.

"Be careful. I love you. Have fun you two." I kissed his lips.

"Thank you. I love you too." then me and Amy walked out to my Coupe.

"I love the color of your car. Its so blue." she said, admiring it.

"Thank you."


	4. Forever And Always

**I'm so sorry everyone. It was a pretty bad week. I was sick and couldn't go on the computer. hopefully two chapter will help you guys forgive me. **

After we got ice cream we decided to get a few things at the store. Mostly just junk foods like popcorn, chips, and chocolate. I put the chocolates in my purse so the others wouldn't see them. When we got back to the house everyone was up.

Jasper followed us into the kitchen along with Maria. I mentally groaned.

'_Tell me about it. She woke up about a half hour ago and hasn't left me alone since. I even pretended to fall asleep but she kept waking me up.' _I growled lowly. He wrapped his arms around me and looked into the bags.

"Wow that's a lot of junk food. You're not worried you won't fit into your wedding dress?" Maria asked. I froze and I felt Jasper tense.

"Oh go what if I can't." I whispered, turning my head so she couldn't see.

"Don't listen to her." He said, whispering in my ear. My eyes started to collect tears. Amy made her mom leave the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for her." She said before she left as well. Jasper made me turn and face him.

"Don't listen to her. She is jealous that you have made friends with Amy and because we're getting married. Darling please don't listen to her." He pleaded, making me keep eye contact with him. I kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered. A tear escaped my eye and he wiped it gently away with his thumb. Grandma came into the kitchen with a glare on her face. Then it softened when she saw us. She hugged me tightly.

"She's just jealous that you are beautiful." She said as I hugged her back. I laughed slightly and pulled away. "Don't let that get to you. You are doing so well." Then she turned to Jasper and smiled. "Thank you for helping her." then she left. We waited and not long after she left we heard her telling Maria off. I laughed and hugged Jasper, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Lets go watch a movie. I'm sure your grandma has something interesting." he said, offering me his hand. I immediately took it and we walked into the living room.

"Do you guys mind if we put in a movie?" Jasper asked. Grandma smiled.

"Go right ahead dear." I glared at Maria and sat down in, what I claimed, our chair. Jasper walked over to the movies and grabbed one. He put it on and I laughed.

"Bride Wars?" I asked, laughing so hard I began to cry. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't seen it yet. It can't be that bad." he said picking me up and placing me on his lap when he sat down. As we watched the movie Amy went and popped some popcorn. I pretended to share a bowl with Jasper. When the movie I kissed his cheek.

"That was a good choice. I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then Amy picked a movie and it turned out to be Bedtime Stories. Next Grandma picked Marley and Me. I cried and so did the others, well minus Jasper. He just held me and comforted me. When that was over I got up and changed from my jeans into a pair of sweatpants and I took a hoodie that Jasper had packed. He smiled when he saw it. It was my turn to pick a movie so I picked Sweeney Todd. Jasper gave me a funny look.

"What can I say I like pale guys." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my lips. No matter how many times we kissed, I will never get tired of it. His kisses always made my heart race with excitement and he knew it. He even said that it was his favorite sound in the world, his second favorite being my laugh. I just about melted when he said that to me.

As we watched the movie the younger kids began to fall asleep. I was thankful for this. At the end of the movie Jasper excused himself to change and go to the 'bathroom'. I wanted to laugh when he said that he needed to go.

When he came back Maria put in New in Town. It was funny. Jasper even laughed at some parts. Halfway through it though I began to fall asleep. I don't even remember what was happening in the movie before I completely fell asleep.

When I woke up everyone was quiet. Grandma was out, making sure it stayed quiet. I looked around and noticed Amy was still sleeping too. It then occurred to me that Jasper wasn't under me. I looked around the living room and saw him walk out from the bathroom,, fully dressed and looking as handsome as ever. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"So when are you guys leaving today?" Grandma asked nicely.

"Around noon." Maria said from the kitchen. I looked at the clock hanging in the living room and saw it was already eleven. I looked over and saw Grandma with a huge smile. I smiled back and cuddled up in the chair. Jasper kneeled down in front of the chair.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah." I said sleepily.

"Why don't you go back to sleep. You still look tired." I shook my head no.

"I have to get up. You're already making me lazy enough." I stood up and stretched. My back and arms cracked again. Jasper winced and I smiled.

"I hate when you do that." he said, kissing my lips. I pulled away quickly though. He looked confused and then he remembered. "I already told you. You don't have morning breath." he laughed, causing me to laugh.

"I feel lazy today. Do I have to change?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Not if you don't want to. I like you in sweatpants any ways." I got up and to the bathroom and took a shower. It was about eleven thirty when I got out. Amy was awake and talking with Jasper and everyone else was in the kitchen.

"Hey you're awake." I said, putting my dirty clothes into my bag.

"I thought you weren't changing." Jasper said, noticing a pair of jeans on me instead of the sweatpants.

"I needed a shower." I said, putting my wet hair in a high pony tail. We sat and talked with Amy until they were ready to leave. We invited them to the wedding, well mostly we invited just Amy but we had to invite the others. Amy and I exchanged numbers and promised to text each other. We hugged and then she hugged Jasper. I watched as his eye color never wavered. I smiled proudly at him. He smiled back, catching onto the emotion and why I was proud.

When they left Jasper and I talked with Grandma for about an hour. Then we said that we had to work on homework and left. She thanked us and we went back to the Cullen house. Jasper assured me that they would be gone until the morning before school. We ended up in the bedroom minutes after we stepped foot in the door. I laughed and we began undressing each other.

**Use You're Imaginations And Make Up Your Own Way How Everything Goes. **

**Fast Forwards a couple hours**

Jasper rolled off of me for the third time. My breathing was hard and shallow. His breath matched mine, even though he didn't need to breath. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. He smiled back. Then he groaned. I looked at him confused. The front door opened and we heard everyone down stairs. I blushed beat red. Someone was coming up the stairs. At vampire speed Jasper cover my exposed body just as the door flew open.

"Emmett the door was closed for a reason." Jasper growled. Emmett's goofy grin widened when he saw the state we were in. Edward covered his eyes and dragged Emmett out of the room, closing the door on his way out. I blushed even redder and covered my face in the blanket. Jasper laughed slightly and removed the blanket.

'_Any way you can sneak me out through the window?' _I asked Jasper mentally.

"Don't even think about it Hazel." Alice yelled up the stairs.

'_Think we could make it anyways?' Jasper thought. I bit my lip to suppress a laugh. _

"You either Jasper." Alice yelled again. This time I laughed. Jasper handed me my clothes. We got dressed and then walked downstairs. Everyone was smiling at us. My face reddened instantly.

"Awe she's embarrassed." Jacob laughed. I buried my head in Jasper's shoulder.

"Guys leave her alone." Jasper defended me. I smiled and the others laughed.

"You better get her home." Alice said. I then looked out one of the windows and noticed it was dark. Then I turned and looked at the clock. It was about nine.

"Holy crap." I muttered. Jasper laughed. "Bye guys." We quickly and headed to my house. Jasper snuck up the tree and into my window. I ate dinner with Dad, Kyle, and Jack. Then I went upstairs. I layed down and winced.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked, immediately by my side. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm just sore." He smiled slightly and kissed my lips gently.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Its ok. Its not like I didn't know I was going to get sore." I said. He laughed and got into bed with me. I quickly changed and got back into bed. I kissed him and fell asleep in his arms, exactly where I wanted to be forever and always.

* * *


	5. Surprise!

I woke up and curled into a ball. I shot up, my alarm clock scaring the crap out of me. I screamed loudly. Dad, Kyle and Jack ran into my room. The sound of the door opening scared me, resulting in me on the floor, in a tangle of blankets.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked, helping me quickly off the floor.

"I'm sorry. I woke up before the alarm clock and it scared me. Then the door opened and I fell off the bed." Dad laughed and I sat back down on my bed. "Its not funny." I said, placing a hand on my heart. They all laughed and left. As soon as the door closed my window opened and Jasper was instantly by my side.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked, his eyes searching my body for injuries.

"I'm completely fine. I woke up before the alarm clock and I screamed. Then I ended up on the floor because when my door opened it scared me too." Jasper's eyes went from concern to amusement. "Don't you dare start laughing. Its not funny!" I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, right before busting out laughing. I picked up my pillow and hit him with it. Then he kissed me and quickly disappeared. I laughed and went to take a shower. When I was dressed and ready for school I went downstairs. I made breakfast and waited for them to come down. In half an hour we were at the Elementary school. I dropped them off, wishing them a good day, and heading to my school.

"Hazel!" I crashed into the door of my car as Amelia hugged me. I hugged her back, wincing in pain in my back. She ran off. Jasper quickly appeared and wrapped his arms around me. His cold arms rested against the bare skin of my back.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better." I said, resting my head on his chest. His head rested on my head. "Can we stay like this forever?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I wish Darling." the bell rang. I groaned and Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked into History just as the bell rang. We sat down and then someone tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi. I was wondering if you would like to be my partner today?" Kathrin asked. My eyes widened a bit.

"I'm sorry Kathrin but I'm Hazel's partner." He said nicely.

"Maybe we could all work together?" She suggested.

'_If you want you can say yes. I know that no one will ask her.'_ I thought to him.

"Sure Kathrin." I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and we turned so that we could we could all see the paper Kathrin had on her desk. Kathrin only asked Jasper's opinion on the poster. Halfway through the class I felt sick to my stomach. I clutched it painfully, keeping my emotions under control so I didn't worry Jasper.

"Hazel are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah just a cramp. I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said, getting up and filling out a pass. The teacher signed it and I walked to the bathroom. The pain increased and I whimpered in pain.

"Hazel? Are you ok?" Nessie asked, walking into the bathroom after me.

"I don't know exactly. My stomach hurts really bad." I said, sliding down onto the floor.

"I'm going to go get Dad." She said. She left and a few seconds later they both walked into the bathroom. "I came in here and she said her stomach hurts really bad. Dad what's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Hazel. Hey." he smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on my stomach lightly.

"Like I'm going to throw up." Then Alice appeared in the bathroom.

"I just had a vision of this. Hazel are you ok?" She kneeled next to Edward.

"Yeah I think I'm ok. I just don't know what's wrong. Oh god I don't want to end up in the hospital again." then tears began to fall from my eyes. The pain increased. Edward continued to feel along my stomach. Then he froze and I think he even got paler. Then Alice's eyes glossed over. A few minutes later she gasped and smiled slightly. Edward also smiled a little.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You and Jasper need to both be here for me to tell you." She said, grabbing my hand. The bell ran and The bathroom door opened. Jasper ran in and kneeled on the other side of Edward.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Edward's hand still on my stomach.

"Hazel's pregnant." Alice squealed. I froze and then I pushed my self off the ground and threw up into the closest toilet. Jasper held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Are you guys sure?" he asked.

"Feel for yourself." Edward said. Jasper gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"Sweetheart I know you don't want to hear this but you did kind of gain a bit of weight." Jasper said softly. I busted out in tear of confusion. Jasper rocked me against his chest as I cried. "Shh. It's going to be ok." He whispered into my ear.

"We should probably get her home." Nessie said, a slight smile on her face.

"I'll just tell the nurse that she is feeling extremely ill and she needs to go home." Jasper said, picking me up. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and buried my head in his chest. We got to the nurses office. Jasper explained that I needed to go home. Then he called Esme instead of my dad, telling the nurse that my dad was busy at work.

"Mom can you come get us. Hazel is sick." I knew that was all he had to say to get Esme to come running down to the school. "Thank you." He said before hanging up. He left to go get the others and to get our stuff from our lockers. Esme arrived at the school around the same time it took Jasper and the others to return.

"I called Carlisle and he is meeting us at the house. I figured that this was serious." Alice nodded, still a smile on her face. The others didn't know just yet so they were confused. Jasper picked me up and we got in the back of the Mercedes. He rested my head on his lap. We arrived at the Cullens quickly. Carlisle met us at the door and took me from Jasper's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked, following us to the couch.

"Hazel's pregnant." Alice squealed again. Everyone froze and I looked around extremely nervous.

"Please someone say something." I pleaded but gasped silently as the pain hit my lower abdominal. Carlisle was the first to move. He placed his hands on my stomach. Then he smiled slightly down at me.

"Well congratulations Hazel, Jasper. Hazel is pregnant." I immediately looked to Rosalie. Her eyes were murderous as she looked down at my stomach. My eyes widen as she kept her eyes glued to my stomach. Then Edward growled at her. Jasper's eyes snapped from me to Rosalie. He crouch in front of me.

"Please stop it guys." I whispered. It went quiet almost instantly. Edward still glared at Rosalie and Jasper still took a protective stance in front of me.

"Does anything else hurt?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. "Will you promise to tell me if something starts to hurt?" Carlisle asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Of course Doctor." I mocked. He laughed and ran a hand through my hair. Then I sat up straight and ran to the bathroom. Jasper followed along with Carlisle and Esme. I vomited in the toilet.

"Doesn't this seem familiar." I joked. Jasper laughed and kissed my forehead, handing me a toothbrush. I smiled and brushed my teeth. "Does Rosalie hate me?" I asked him. He frowned.

"No she doesn't hate you. She's just extremely jealous that you are pregnant. But she will get over it." he reassured me. I hugged him and he carried me back to the couch. Rosalie and Emmett left.

"The last thing she needs is for Rose to be mad at her." I heard Ben say into the phone, probably talking to Emmett.

"What am I going to tell my dad? Oh no we are graduating in three weeks. I'm not going to school pregnant." I said, my tone was determined and I wasn't going to back down.

"We're going to have to tell her dad." Carlisle said, running a hand through his hair. I started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry guys." I cried. Esme hugged me close to her chest.

"Its ok sweetheart." she cooed in my ear. "Everything is going to be ok."


	6. Close Watch

**I'm pretty bad at these updating on time things. Sorry everyone. i've been a bit busy lately and i had a bit of writers block as well. **

**Thank you Vanillastar for giving me the idea of the pregnancy! i really appreciated it!!! it also helped with the writers block too!!!**

**Well enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

"Well we are going to watch you tonight and tomorrow. We'll just have to see what happens." Carlisle said, placing a cold hand on my stomach again.

"Ok." I said simply. Jasper sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. I frowned and sat up. I turned so that my head was rested in his lap.

"Are you mad?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course not. I'm just extremely worried. I saw what Bella went through and I can't watch you go through it." he said, running a hand through my hair. I smiled slightly at him.

"We're going to be parents." then I smiled a full smile. Jasper smiled wide as well.

"I know Darling. I know." he leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"That's what got you two into this to begin with." Jacob joked. Jasper picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Jacob, hitting him in the face. Then he placed a pillow under my head, on his lap.

"Ow Jasper that hurt." Jacob whined.

"Good job Jasper." Edward said, walking down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Not funny Edward." Jacob said, walking into the kitchen, probably for more food.

"So how long did it take Bella to have Nessie?" I asked Jasper, turning my head so I was looking at him again.

"A few days." I chocked on my spit.

"A few days?" I asked, suddenly extremely nervous and scared.

"Shh. Its ok." He said soothingly, sending waves of calm to me. Ben came running down the stairs.

"So what are you going to name it?" He asked.

"It's not an it." I glared at Ben. He put his hands up in defense and laughed.

"We don't know yet Ben." Jasper said.

"Are you going to combine names like Bella did." I shrugged. Then Ben left.

"What are we going to name him or her?" I asked Jasper. He lifted my head, got up and then disappeared. He came back with his laptop. He sat down with the computer in his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. I watched as he went to a baby names website.

"Something unique right?" He asked.

"Yeah." We spent an hour looking through names until Alice came running down the stairs. She handed Jasper a paper and left. Jasper opened it and smiled.

"How does Cassadee Veronika Hale sound for a girl and Isaac Lucas Hale for a boy?" I smiled

"I love them! They are perfect." I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Alice." We both said at the same time.

"You're welcome." she yelled from upstairs. We laughed and I got up. Jasper immediately got up as well.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I laughed. His eyes went from concern to amusement again. After I was done I looked in the mirror hanging on the back of the door. I had gained weight but only a little. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. I walked back out and noticed everyone, besides Rosalie and Emmett, were sitting in the living room. They were all smiling at me, but Jasper's was the biggest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly scared. I put my hand on my stomach again.

"Your pregnancy is going to last three months. Its not going to be days." Jasper said. I smiled and threw my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Is he or she going to be like me?" Nessie asked.

"That we don't know." Alice said, her smile went down a notch. Then it got bigger. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asked. I looked up at Jasper. He nodded and smiled. "Its going to be a….GIRL!!" Alice said.

"Yay! Another girl." Nessie said, hugging me and Jasper. I laughed and Jasper slung his arm over my shoulders. I yawned and Jasper said.

"I'm going to go take Hazel home. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Bye guys." I hugged everyone and we left. Jasper held my hand the whole way to my house. Dad met us at the door.

"Are you ok?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah my stomach just really hurt today and Jasper over reacted. He had Carlisle come look at it at the Cullen's house." Jasper kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you at school." Then he left. I followed Dad into the house, kissed him good night, and went up to my room. Jasper was laying on my bed with my laptop on his stomach.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked him, changing into a pair of pajamas. I looked over at the screen. "Awe! ." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I laid down next to him. "We're going to school tomorrow right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You know you left me with Kathrin to do that project. Which we still have to do tomorrow. Also we missed science class. Apparently we have counseling tomorrow." I laughed and put my head on his shoulder.

"So are you learning anything?" I asked. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"Go to sleep. You've had a pretty hectic day. I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed him and cuddled into his side. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said before falling asleep.

"Wake up Darling." I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and stretched. I immediately put a hand on my stomach, hoping to god it wasn't a dream.

"It wasn't a dream Darling." Jasper said, a smile on his lips. I leaned up and kissed him gently. I smiled as well.


	7. Counseling

After dropping off Kyle and Jack I got to school and quickly avoided getting hugged into my car by Amelia. Instead I met her before she hit me into the car. I hugged her and then we walked into the school. I noticed how it was sunny and knew that the Cullen's wouldn't be here today. I walked with her and we met up with Joe outside History class. I groaned when I realized I had to do the project with Kathrin. As I sat down my phone vibrated signaling a text message.

**Hey. We'll be there after 1****st**** period. Love you- Jasper xoxo.**

I smiled and replied with an I love you too and see you then.

"Today we are having an assembly. That means we won't get a chance to do the projects." the teacher said. We all got up and left the room, on our way to the multi purpose room. I walked with Amelia, Joe, Scott, and Guy. We almost go to the auditorium when cold arms wrapped around me from the back. I turned my head and smiled up at Jasper.

"I thought you would be here later." I said.

"Yeah. The sun went away and plus it's a dark room, no windows." We followed the others into the auditorium. The way Jasper had his arms around me, was protective over my stomach. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt excitement and love wash over me.

'_Should we tell Amelia and the others about her?' _I thought to him.

'_Lets ask Alice first.' _he thought back. We all sat down next to each other, Jasper holding my hand the entire time. The bell rang, signaling second period so we left the auditorium and headed to science class. Amelia was talking to Joe about the extremely boring assembly. I had mostly talked to Jasper through thoughts the entire time.

"Today we are having counseling. Apparently some of the couples aren't doing so well." he said, looking pointedly at a pair in the back of the room. I smiled and felt Jasper grab my hand under the table. A woman walked into the room and stood next to the science teacher.

"Class this is Mrs. Armstrong. She is going to be talking with each couple and remember this is part of the grade. While you're not talking to Mrs. Armstrong then you may talk quietly to the person sitting next to you." Jasper turned to me and we began to talk quietly about what we were going to do with Cassadee. I was so excited and just thinking about it gives me butterflies in my stomach. Jasper's smile widened as he felt them.

He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Awe!" someone all but yelled. We broke apart and turned to see Amelia, Joe, Scott, and Guy looking at us. I smiled and rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Jasper and Hazel, you're next." The teacher yelled out. We stood up and walked to the back of the room. We sat down and Jasper grabbed my hand, resting them in his lap. I saw Mrs. Armstrong smile. Then she saw my engagement ring on my necklace.

"I like you're ring Hazel. Its beautiful."

"Thank you. Jasper got it for me." I said, as I began to play with it.

"Its wonderful Jasper. So should we get started then?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, letting his southern accent slip through. My stomach gave a small kick and I smiled even bigger.

'_Cassadee just kicked. I think she likes the sound of you're voice.' _I thought to him. I saw his smile grow larger then ever before.

'_God I hope so.'_ he said, letting his southern accent slip through even more. I felt Cassadee kick again, only a little harder.

"Are you from the south by any chance?" she asked Jasper. He smiled and replied.

"Yes ma'am. I'm from Texas. But I moved up here with my family." he answered. I felt his hand squeeze mine gently. I squeezed it back gently as well.

"Oh yes, you're family. You have quite a big family don't you. Dr. Cullen and Esme adopted you and you're twin sister and Bella, along with Edward, Alice, Ben, Emmett and Ren-. I'm sorry how do you pronounce her name?" She asked, blushing slightly

"Renesmee." Jasper answered.

"Ah yes. What an interesting name. She is part of Edward's family right?" she asked.

"Yes she is."

"That's quite a few people living under one roof. Do you feel that you are neglected some because of the amount of people in the house?" She asked him.

"No Esme and Carlisle are perfect with making sure no one is left out." Jasper said, clearly becoming a bit angry at what she was accusing. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was there still. "No offence ma'am but I thought this was marriage counseling." Jasper said.

"Of course. I'm sorry but I was just curious. So how have the two of you been doing so far as a married couple?" She asked.

"Well its not that much different then what we usually do. We started going out a few months ago and it just seems normal." I answered.

"I understand you live with you're father and two younger brothers. Do you think you might be use to guys, there fore letting them into you're life easier?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat slightly.

"No this has nothing to do with my family." I said, defensively.

"Are you defensive because you're mother left so you feel the need to be the woman of the house, there for the mother of the house?" She continued.

"Again this has nothing to do with marriage counseling." Jasper said, sending waves of calm toward me. My eyes teared up and I bolted for the bathroom. I heard Jasper following me. In the hallway I stopped and launched myself at him. He held me as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry. My emotions are all screwed up already. I over reacted. I'm sorry." I cried, my voice muffled by his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Darling. She asked entirely too many personal questions that she had no right to even bring up. **I'M** sorry you had to go through that Darling." he kissed the top of my head and rocked me gently back and forth. My cries soon decreased as I calmed down and thought of how good it felt to be in Jasper's arm. Cassadee kicked me again, this time painfully. I gasped slightly and clutched my stomach.

"Hazel?!" Jasper asked, immediately alarmed.

"She just kicked." I said quietly. Then pain began to set in a bit where she kicked. Jasper leaned down and rubbed my stomach.

"Don't do that to Mommy, Sugar. You're hurting her." Jasper said, lowly in his accent. She kicked slightly and then settled. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He kissed my lips gently and then helped me stand up.

"Ready to go backing there?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He kissed my cheek and we walked into the room. We walked over to our seat and the bell rang a minute later. We left quickly and made our way to lunch. Alice met up with us first in line with Ben.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see that coming." she apologized.

"Its no big deal Alice. Its not like you're suppose to be watching my every move." I said, hugging her as she threw her arms around me. I grabbed a cheeseburger and an ice tea. Jasper unfortunately paid for my food again and then led me to my table.

"Is it ok if I steal Hazel away from you guys so we can talk?" he asked them politely.

"No go ahead." they all said. I smiled and thank them.

"See you guys next period. I hugged Ally because I wouldn't see her next period. We walked over to the Cullen table and everyone smiled at us.

"What?" I asked, looking at each one of them, Jasper looked confused as well.

"What did you guys do?" Jasper asked, looking around at them.

"So Cassadee kicked because she likes the sound of Jasper's voice, huh?" Jacob said, being the first one to break the awkward silence for the two of us.

"Yeah, she kicked like three times last period, each time Jasper was talking. I also think she can hear my thought because when Jasper thought in his accent she kicked as well." Jasper smiled and kissed my hand. My eyes began to tear up again.

"Darling I really hate you're hormones right now." he said, his eyes showing sadness but his face happiness.

"I'm sorry." then something in my head clicked and I began to laugh. Edward began to laugh as well.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked. I smiled.

"Well you know how woman wish that the guys would know how it feels to be pregnant. Jasper kind of will know what its like to be pregnant." I said. Soon the whole table began to laugh, drawing the attention of the neighboring tables. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before taking a bite of my cheeseburger. Halfway through it though I felt sick and Jacob ate it instead. Nessie just shook her head and rolled her eyes.


	8. Sick

During Gym class I made it a point not to go anywhere near the ball. In English class Jasper held my hand and we talked through thoughts. By the time the day was done I was exhausted. I started to fall asleep in the passenger seat. When I did wake up I was lying in bed, covered with a bunch of blankets. I looked around and saw Jasper standing by the window.

"What are you look- Ow." I gasped as Cassadee kicked yet again. I grabbed where she kicked and immediately felt Jasper's cold hands on my hands. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He kissed my forehead and then kissed where it hurt on my stomach.

"Sugar I told you not to hurt Mommy." He whispered, while stroking my stomach. He kissed the spot again and then ran his hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know how she is able to kick you. It really doesn't make sense," then he was silent and staring at my stomach. I looked down and watched it grow slowly just a little bit. My eyes widened.

"I'm calling Carlisle." he said, quickly taking out his phone. I heard bits and pieces from the conversation and then the phone was back in his pocket. My head pounded with the thoughts of Jasper, I tried to shut it out, it wouldn't let me. I stoked my stomach and soon the thoughts stopped. I felt Cassadee move around. I giggled and then just laughed out loud. Jasper smiled and kissed my head.

"What's wrong Darling." he asked. I stopped laughing.

"I felt Cassadee move and it tickled." Then I began to laugh again, causing Jasper to laugh. There was a knock on the window and I saw Carlisle in the tree. I smiled and waved him in.

"How are you feeling Hazel?" He asked.

"Pretty good. She kicked and it hurt really bad. Then my stomach started to grow. Then she moved around, but that tickled." I said. I lifter my tank top up a bit and he looked at my stomach.

"Well it seems you are growing faster then Alice suspected. I don't know when you will reach you're last term. So far you are in the middle of you're first term." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. This is a very rare occasion. I have only personally seen this once before when Bella was pregnant." he ran a hand through his hair. I then became a bit scared. If Carlisle didn't know what as going to happen, then who would? Jasper kissed my temple, sending a wave of calm to me.

"Its going to be ok. We are going to get through this together." he kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. I smiled, warily back.

"I'm going to have to get Alice to get me a few more sweatshirts to cover my stomach up." I said.

"She'll be happy to. I also have sweatshirt you can have. I know how much you like to wear them." he said. I smiled, remembering how I confessed to him about my obsession with other people's hoodies. That night I slept in one of them. It was actually still hanging in my closet.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek and turned back to Carlisle. He was smiling at the two of us.

"I'm so proud of you two." Then there was footsteps coming down the hallway. The two of them disappeared. My door opened and I quickly lifted my tank top down. Kyle stood in my doorway.

"What's wrong Kyle?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows.

"I had a nightmare. I'm scared. Can I sleep in you're bed tonight?" he asked, tears streaming down his face. I lifted the covers up and patted the space next to me. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt Cassadee kick and I silenced the gasp. I looked over his head and seen Carlisle and Jasper in the closet. I rose an eyebrow and smiled. They smiled back and then disappeared out the window.

"Shh. Its going to be ok. It was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He shook his head and then buried his head in the blanket. I kissed his forehead and laid my head on my pillow. I slowly fell asleep with Kyle's head rested against my chest. When I woke up I heard Kyle's soft snoring. I smiled and rolled out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked out and woke up Kyle and Jack. Then I went downstairs and made breakfast.

"Hurry up guys." I yelled up the stairs. There was a knock on the door and I heard Jasper's thoughts.

"Come in Jasper." I said. I heard the door open and close. Then I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I heard you're thoughts but only yours." he kissed my cheek and then sat down at the kitchen table. I went back to making breakfast. Kyle and Jack came running down the stairs and sat down at the table. I set their plates down in front of them. I ate a pancake and a few eggs, not really that hungry. When everyone was done eating I quickly did the dishes. Jasper helped the boys into the car and then helped me in. kissed him and got in the passenger seat.

"Jasper can you pull over?" Kyle asked. Jasper immediately pulled over and Kyle puked out the door.

"You're defiantly not going to school." I said, just before I puked.

"None of you are." Jasper said. He turned the car around and headed back to our house. He called Esme and told her we weren't going to school. Kyle was really pale and still looked sick. I picked him up but Jasper quickly took him out of my arms. I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch or you're bed." Jasper asked him.

"Put him somewhere close to a bathroom." I said. Jasper nodded and laid him down on the couch. Then Jack darted into the bathroom. Jasper followed him and then laid him down on the other couch. I called Dad and told him we weren't going to school today because they were sick. My cell phone vibrated. I slid it open and saw a text message.

**All of us hope you guys feel better. We'll stop by after school. -Alice**

I smiled and showed Jasper. Jasper pulled me onto his lap. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep as he hummed a tune in my ear.


	9. Recovery

I woke up to crying. My eyes shot open and I went to get up. I was hit with a sharp pain and nausea. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I brushed my teeth and then walked out. I walked into the living room and saw Jasper carrying a crying Kyle down the stairs. My heart melted at the sight as Jasper laid Kyle on the couch. Jasper went to stand up but Kyle grabbed his hand.

_'He doesn't like to be alone when he is sick.'_ I thought to Jasper.

"Please stay with me or at least until I fall asleep?" Kyle all but pleaded.

"Of course I will buddy." he sat down on the floor in front of the couch and turned his head so he was watching Kyle. Kyle reached out a hand and played with Jasper's hair. My eyes teared up and I felt really emotional. I quickly went back upstairs and went into my room. I began to cry into my pillow. Then I became extremely frustrated with the way my emotions were so sensitive. Then I felt calm.

"Darling you're emotions are driving me up a wall." Jasper whispered, standing in the doorway of my room.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just felt like crying when I saw the two of you together and then I got frustrated at my emotions because they suck." I muttered the last part. He laughed and walked over to the bed. He leaned over and kissed my head.

"I love you Hazel." He said, kissing my nose and then kissing my lips.

"I love you too Jasper." then I felt extremely tired. I looked at him.

"I have to go hunting. I don't want anything happening with you or the boys. Now go to sleep. I will see you when you wake up." he kissed my lips once before my eyes closed.

I woke up to the sound of vomiting near my room. I got up and saw Jack leaning over the toilet across the hall. I kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back as he vomited again.

"I hate being sick." he muttered, leaning into my side. I wiped his forehead with a cold rag and kissed the top of his head.

"I know. I hate it too." I said, leaning back into the wall across from the toilet. I fell asleep again, this time not needing Jasper's power. When I woke up this time, I was in my bed, with Jasper laying next to me. I rolled over slightly and curled into his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked, sleepily.

"Its 9 AM. Kyle and Jack are still sick. Alice said that they should be better by tomorrow. So tomorrow we can go back to school." he kissed my lips and I cuddled into his chest.

"Go back to sleep Darling. You need all the sleep you can get." My eyes closed and I fell back to sleep.

"Ok Hazel you need to wake up. You slept the whole day." I opened my eyes and saw my Dad leaning over me. "Jasper left to go home when I got here." I got up groggily and he left the room. When he did that, I fell back on my bed. There was a knock on the door downstairs. I began to drift off again. My door opened and someone flung themselves on top of my bed next to me. I lifted my head and saw Amelia, Scott, and Guy. I looked at them with fuzzy eyes.

"Hey guys." I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily. My stomach hurt and I quickly covered it, not bothering to look down at it.

"Hey Hazel. We brought you the homework you missed. We grabbed Jasper's as well and we are going to head over there when we are done visiting you. So how are you feeling?" Amelia said as Scott put a few papers and a text book down on my desk.

"My stomach hurt, Kyle was the first one sick and he threw up on the way to school. Then Jack got sick and ended up throwing up when we got home. Its all a mess. We should be back tomorrow though." I said, burring myself further under the comfortable covers.

"Oh that sucks." Guy said, sitting next to Amelia on my bed. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me for Scott. He smiled and sat down. We talked for awhile and they left. I quickly called Jasper and told him about them coming over. He laughed and said that he would greet them at the door. He suggested Rose do it but I knew that would have been a bad thing.

"They're here. I'll come over when they leave. I love you."

"Ok I'll unlock the window and see you here. I love you too." We hung up and I stared at the pile of school work on my desks. My phone rang and the caller id said Alice.

"Hello?"

"Do the homework." she said before she hung up. I sighed and got up. I grabbed the pile and then sat back on my bed. I began working on the schoolwork and then there was a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling at me. I got up and unlocked the window.

"Sorry I forgot to unlock it." I said, turning to go back to my bed. I felt hands on my waist and they spun me around. Jasper kissed me and then it soon deepened. Cassadee kicked me and I broke free from the kiss. I placed my hand over where it was sore just as Jasper did.

"Darling you got bigger." he muttered.

"What? No way?" I stood up and looked in my mirror in my closet. I turned sideways and saw a baby bump beginning to form. I ran my hands over it and couldn't help but smile. Jasper came up behind me and placed his hand on my swollen stomach.

"I love you." he kissed my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you too." I turned and kissed his chest. "I'm going to need a few of you're sweatshirts or maybe just a few shirts." I told him.

"Yeah. I'll go home when you fall asleep and I will get a few. You would prefer the hoodies am I correct?" I smiled and nodded. "Good because its suppose to rain this whole week and it looks like it is going to be cold." I leaned back into him and sighed.

"What are we going to do Jasper?" I asked, turning around in his arms and resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"We're going to figure it all out Darling." he pulled away and kissed me lightly. "Now lets get you're homework done before you fall asleep." he said, picking me up and placing me softly on the bed. I scowled down at the papers and began working on them again.

"I hate homework." I said, half an hour later. Jasper laughed and laid down on my pillow. I finished the last part and quickly put it away. Then I laid back down next to him and then laid my head on his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and then kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep." He said, kissing me one last time before my eyes fell. "I love you." he whispered before I fell asleep.

When I woke up Jasper was pacing in front of my bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What wrong Jasper?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing Darling. It was just something Alice said today." he said. I stood up and went to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, thankfully I could still fit in them.

"Here I brought you a bag of my shirts and sweatshirts." he said, handing me a duffle bag. I opened it and grabbed the sweatshirt I wore when we were at my grandma's house. I smiled and inhaled his scent.

"It still smells like you." I said.

"Yeah. Alice said that you would like it if I wore it before I gave it to you so it would smell like me." I kissed his lips and went to wake up the boys. They got dressed as I made breakfast. I wrapped myself closer into the sweatshirt. Just as I was finishing breakfast the boys ran down the stairs. We quickly ate and I drove the to school.

When I got there I parked next to Edward's Volvo. As I got out Jasper grabbed my bags. We walked into the school hand in hand.

"Alice told me that there is a new girl coming today." I looked up at him.

"A new girl, this late in the year?" I asked him.

"Apparently." Then his body went rigged and his nose flared.


	10. Did i get it all?

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked him calmly.

"Someone has a nose bleed." He managed to get out. I positioned myself in front of him.

"Look at me Jasper." I demanded. He looked down at me. I heard Jasper growl lowly. "Don't you even think about it." I warned him. Suddenly I heard his thoughts, only his. I saw what was going to happen in his head, then I saw him biting me, and then him with red eyes.

'_Daddy please don't hurt anyone, especially Mommy.' _A small voice whispered in my head. Jasper's eyes widened and then rested on my stomach. I looked down with eyes as well.

"Was that Cassadee?" he whispered.

"I think so." I whispered back.

'_Can you talk to Mommy and Daddy again?' _I thought.

'_I'm sorry for kicking you Mommy.' _she apologized. I smiled and tears began to form in my eyes. Jasper looked as if he could cry, he would be. The others showed up, each with concerned looks. They saw the looks on our faces and Rosalie immediately jumped in front of me, blocking Jasper. She crouched slightly and growled a little bit.

"No Rosalie." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me.

"What happened?" Bella asked. Edward gasped and then grinned.

"Cassadee can communicate with them through thought." He answered. Everyone smiled and Nessie hugged me. The bell rang and we all quickly headed to our classes. We walked into History to see a substitute teacher and barely any students.

'_Daddy is school fun?' _

'_Not really Sugar.' _Cassadee giggled.

'_I like you're voice Daddy.' _

'_My accent?' _he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

'_Yeah.' _I smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand.

'_I like your voice too Mommy.' _

'_But I don't have an accent.' _I thought, raising my eyebrow slightly too.

'_I know. It's comforting.' _I smiled and squeezed his hand.

'_When do you think you are coming out of there, Sugar?' _Jasper thought to Cassadee.

'_Soon. It's getting a bit small in here.' _Cassadee thought. Then I felt her stretching.

'_I'm sorry Baby.' _I thought, running a hand over my stomach. After a few minutes Cassadee suddenly communicated with us again.

'_I'm hungry.' _she thought.

'_Hungry for what?' _Jasper asked.

'_Well its more of a thirst.' _Cassadee thought.

'_For blood?' _

'_Yeah.'_

'_Do you think you can hold out until we can see Grandpa Carlisle?' _Jasper asked her, a small frown on his face.

'_Yeah.' _she answered. I bit my lip nervously.

"Its going to be alright, Darling." He whispered, rubbing a thumb over the back of my hand. I felt another kick and hunched over in pain slightly. Jasper continued to rubbed my back.

'_Sorry Mommy I had to stretch.' _

'_It's ok Cassadee. Have you tried to communicate with the other family members?' _I asked her.

'_Not yet. I've been trying to talk to you guys before but it never worked.' _

'_So when I heard Jasper's thoughts and only his thoughts, you were trying to talk to us?' _

'_Yep.' _the bell rang and we went to science class.

"So far only a few of you are passing this assignments. I don't usually do this, but because of such low grades I'm going to do it. Does anyone want to get a divorce and get a new partner?' The teacher asked. Most of the class rose their hands, besides Guy, Scott, Joe, Amelia, two couples in the back, Jasper, and I. So that period was spent with mostly everyone arguing and yelling. Finally it was time for lunch.

'_Do you want pizza to hold you over for now?' _I asked Cassadee.

'_Sure Mommy.' _Jasper already had gotten me a slice of pizza and was paying for it. I kissed his cheek and he led me to his table. I smiled at them and encouraged Cassadee to talk to her Aunts and Uncles. My mind went blank, then Rosalie smiled and dry sobbed. I watched as everyone's faces lit up. I took a bite of pizza and my thoughts returned.

'_I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep.' _

'_Good night Sugar.' _Jasper thought.

_Goodnight Cassadee. Sweet dreams.' I said. _

The day passed, my mind not really registering any of the lessons. I felt like auto-piloted. Before I knew it classes were over and we were heading to the Cullen's house. Jasper already called Carlisle and he would meet us there. When we got there, the boys ran out of the car and went in search of Emmett. Jasper helped me out of the car, when I straightened up a sharp pain started in my stomach. I clutched it painfully and my knees buckled.

"Its ok Darling." Jasper whispered, picking me up and carrying me into the house in his arms.

"Carlisle!" Jasper whispered urgently. Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"Bring her into your room, Jasper." Carlisle whispered back. Jasper ran up the stairs and I was laid down on Jasper's bed.

"What's wrong Hazel?' he asked, checking my stomach. A large bruise was forming in the place where it was hurting. "Not good. This is turning out to be like Bella's pregnancy. " he placed a cold hand over my bruise. I hissed in pain and tried to move away.

"Esme can you do me a favor and get a bag of blood out of the freezer downstairs?" Carlisle asked, even before he could finish, Esme was back with a cup of something and with a lid and stray.

"Here you go sweetheart." Esme handed me the cup. I looked down at it and scowled.

"Blood?" I asked.

"Yeah Darling." Jasper said, scooting the cup more towards me. I took a sip and then it was gone before I even tasted it. I looked down at the cup in amazement.

"Isn't this like first degree cannibalism?" I asked. Jasper busted out laughing and then kissed me. He pulled away quickly.

"You still have blood in you're mouth." he said, licking his lips slightly. I placed a hand over my mouth and licked my teeth and the inside of my mouth. Then I smiled.

"Did I get it?" He leaned close and then smiled.

"Yes darling. You got it all." He kissed me again.

"I love you. Hopefully Cassadee will come out soon."


	11. Chapter 11Time to Tell you're Dad

"Not soon enough." I whispered, knowing he heard me. I grabbed my cup and got up. Jasper was immediately standing in front of me, waiting to see if he had to catch me. I smiled at him and took his hand. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I washed the cup thoroughly and put it in the strainer.

"I think we should tell your father about Cassadee." Jasper said. I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "We can't keep it a secret from him for much too longer. He will eventually find out Darling and he will be angry that you didn't tell him." He said.

"You're right. Yeah we should do it tonight. That means we have to him about you as well." he nodded and hugged me.

"Hurry up. Your dad is wondering where you are." Alice yelled out. I laughed and called for the boys to get ready to leave. We got into the car and Jasper drove us home. When we did get there we let Jake and Kyle go in first. Jasper walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok." He reassured.

"What if he wants us to never see each other again?" I asked him, worried that it was going to happen.

"We'll sneak around. There is no way I'm leaving you other then to hunt." He said.

"What about Cassadee? What if he wants me to get rid of her?" I cried, tears starting to collect in my eyes.

"I won't allow that to happen. I will never let him or anyone harm her." He promised. I smiled a tearful smile and hugged his cold body tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips briefly then led me into the house.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he said, appearing out of the kitchen.

"We need to talk." I said, motioning to the living room. He walked in and sat down on the recliner. Jasper and I sat, side by side, on the couch.

"Dad we have something to tell you. This time I actually am pregnant." I said. We watched his expression.

"I kind of knew that was what was wrong with you for the past couple days. I'm not mad but I am disappointed in the both of you." He went to stand up but Jasper spoke up.

"Sir there is one more thing." Jasper said. Dad sat back down and raised an eyebrow. "Sir my family and I are vampires." Jasper said. We watched as Dad began to laugh.

"You really got me there Jasper."

"Mr. Denvern it is true." Carlisle said from the doorway of the living room. I screamed in surprise which caused Cassadee to kick. I clutched the side of my stomach.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Dad asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"The baby is kicking. Well she is kicking, her name is Cassadee Veronika Whitlock." Jasper answered him, placing his cold hands over my hands.

"That's a really beautiful name." He commented. I smiled at him. "How far along are you Hazel?" He asked.

"About a week and maybe a half." I answered.

"That's impossible." he said. "She shouldn't be able to kick you at a week." He said.

"Cassadee is half vampire. Cassadee grows a lot quicker then a normal baby." Carlisle explained. He kneeled down in front of me and I lifted my shirt to reveal another bruise forming.

"Sugar I told you to stop hurting Mommy." Jasper said. I smiled and rubbed my hand over my baby bump.

"Would you like to feel her kick?" I asked my Dad. He smiled and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. Cassadee kicked and Dad's face lit up.

"So that really is my granddaughter in there?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. His eyes showed so much excitement that I couldn't help but reach out and hug him.

"There is also one more thing we completely forgot about. Hazel seems to have a power, all those headaches that she had been having were her powers building up. She can disappear and reappear in a different spot, she is able to throw someone at least 20 feet away, and she is able to read minds." Carlisle said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and looked to see my Dad looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a mind reader?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "What about disappearing?" He asked.

"I haven't and won't try it when I'm pregnant." I said, not wanting to possibly hurt Cassadee. He nodded and then rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow morning." I said. He kissed my forehead and went upstairs.

"You should get some rest as well." Carlisle said. Jasper helped me up and we walked upstairs. I changed quickly and then laid down. Jasper kissed my stomach and then my lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him again. We laid down on the bed together. I curled into his chest and slowly fell asleep.

"Wake up Darling. Kyle is crying for you." I shot out of bed and stumbled down to his room. Kyle was sitting in bed, crying his eyes out. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and rocked him gently.

"Shh. Its ok Kyle." I whispered into his ear, rubbing his back lovingly.

"I had another nightmare. You were killed in a car crash with Jasper." I hugged him tighter.

"That won't ever happen." I comforted him. He soon fell asleep and I walked back into my room. I curled up against Jasper's chest again and fell asleep.

"I thought you couldn't fall asleep after you were woken up?" He teased as soon as I woke up. I smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning." I said, getting out from under the covers.

"Wait!" Jasper pulled me back by my waist. He kissed me on the lips and then smiled an amazing smile. "Good morning Darling." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Breakfast is ready Hun." I heard Dad yell from downstairs. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll see you later tonight. You're father wants you to go see a movie with you guys. I love you. Be safe." Then he disappeared out of the window. I got changed and walked downstairs.

"I was thinking. Why don't I take you three out for the day. Maybe we can go watch a movie?" I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat down next to Jack. "How are you feeling today, Hazel?" he asked, looking up from his coffee.

"I feel fine. Just a bit sore." I said, rubbing my neck.


	12. i'm going to miss you

We left the house and I handed Dad my car keys. He drove us to the movies. We each got a bucket of popcorn and I gave my candy to Jack and Kyle. We decided to watch Night at the Museum 2. It was funny and we were soon on our way to a mall. Dad had just gotten paid and since all the bills were paid, he decided to just blow the money.

We shopped around the mall. I ended up not getting any sweatshirts but instead I got a few parenting books and a few stuffed animals for Cassadee. I knew Alice would have gotten everything else.

"Toy store?" Kyle and Jack asked. I smiled and nodded. After about a half hour in the toy store we headed out to the car.

"Whose up for dinner?" Dad asked. We agreed and he drove us to the only restaurant in Forks.

"How can I help you guys?" The waitress asked.

"Can I have the chicken fingers with an apple juice?" Kyle asked her.

"Of course." She said, writing it down on her notepad.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with a coke please." Jack said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and coke as well." I said, smiling politely.

"I'll have the steak and potato." Dad said. I smiled and handed her my menu. She left and my dad turned to me. "How long until you are expected to have her?" he asked.

"I actually have no idea. According to Carlisle not long." I rubbed my swollen stomach and smiled. "Not long at all." I whispered. After dinner we headed home and I went up to my room. I set my purse down and plugged my phone into the charger.

"How was you're day with your family, Darling?" I turned and saw Jasper leaning against the wall by my window.

"It was really fun. I really missed hanging out with my dad and even my brothers." I said, taking my jacket off. He grabbed it from me and put it in my closet. Then I quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Jasper laid down and then held the covers up so I could get under them. Jasper wrapped the covers around me tightly and then he put an arm around my waist and over my stomach.

"Is there something wrong Darling?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'm just really really tired." I said. Then as if to prove my point, I yawned. He laughed and kissed me lightly.

"Go to sleep then. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him quickly and then cuddled into his chest, with his arms securely around me. I felt safe and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to Jasper whispering in my ear. "Wake up Darling." I opened my eyes and looked up. Jasper kissed my lips and then got out of bed. Just before he left the bed, I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave." I whispered. He kissed me again.

"I have to go home and get a change of clothes. Just think tomorrow is our last day." he said. I reluctantly let him go. He stood up and I got up as well. I hugged him tightly, well as tight as I could with my now bigger stomach in the way. I ran my hand over my stomach when we broke apart.

"She got bigger." Jasper said, running a cold hand up and down my stomach. Cassadee kicked and Jasper smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and he left the house.

"You up Hazel?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs when I'm out of the shower." I quickly jumped into the shower. When I got out of the shower I changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and Jasper's hoodie. I blow dried my hair and then applied my make up. Then I walked downstairs and sat down at the table. I was surprised to see Jasper sitting next to me. I jumped and then clutched my heart as it began to beat quickly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you saw me." he said. I looked over at him and saw him with a wide smile. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Nothing is really registering this morning." I said. He looked concerned but I shook my head signaling everything was fine.

"ok well eat so we can head out." he placed a plate in front of me and I ate some. I pushed the plate away and grabbed my purse. I didn't need my book bag because there wasn't anything to carry. We all piled into my car and headed to school. Jasper drove as usual.

"Have fun at school guys." I said as they walked away.

"You guys have fun too." Jack said back. I smiled and Jasper drove us to the High school.

"One more day." I said with a sigh.

"Yep. Then once Cassadee is born we can get married." He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you so much." he said, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." I kissed him and then we got out of the car. He immediately was at my side and we walked into class. I groaned at the loud noises coming from our homeroom.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" I asked Jasper. He smiled apologetically and kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to calm them down." he said.

"No. They are excited about school ending. Let them enjoy it." I said, swinging our entwined hands back and forth. He kissed my temple again and we walked into the classroom. When we sat down, Amelia and Joe came over and sat on our desks.

"Are you excited? Only a couple more days and you two will be married!" She said, smiling brightly. I smiled just as wide.

"Yep. We can't wait!" I said. She laughed and grabbed my hand so she could play with my ring. She stared down at in amazement, just like she does every time.

"What are you two going to do after graduation?" Jasper asked them.

"I'm going to International Academy of Design and Technology in Seattle."

"I'm going to ITT Technical Institution." Joe said. I smiled at their thoughts of College.

"I'm sure you two will do great in College." I said. Amelia smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said. She reached down and hugged me. I hugged her back and fought back tears.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we will be seeing each other over the next couple of days." I said. She smiled and pulled back.

"You're right but it won't be the same." She said.

"No but we will make it work. I promise." I said. She smiled widely and nodded her head.


	13. Mommy

My stomach was feeling funny today. I ignored it, just thinking I was getting butterflies because it was the last few days of school. At the end of the day I followed Jasper to my car. He drove to the Elementary school. Jack and Kyle were already at the curb waiting.

"Sorry we were a little late. The teacher held us a few minutes late for a lecture about what we were going to do when we graduated." Jasper said, getting out of the car so they could get into the back. I smiled at them and then Jasper drove us home.

"What are you doing home early?" I asked Dad as he was waiting in the kitchen.

"I had lunch with your mother. I have some bad news Hazel." my heart beat quickened.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and sent waves of calm to me.

"She refuses to come to the wedding. She is holding a grudge against you because you didn't go live with her." Dad said. I looked at him, my heart breaking as he said those word. My own mother refused to come to my wedding. I felt my knees buckle under me. Jasper immediately supported my weight.

"I'm going to take her up to her room." Jasper said. My whole body was numb. My heart ached and I didn't register anything around me. I began to cry and I soon cried myself to sleep.

**Jasper's POV**

I held Hazel as she almost fell to the ground in the kitchen. I was suddenly furious at her mother. What mother doesn't go to her only daughter's wedding. I shook my head and carried Hazel upstairs to her room. I laid her down and my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said, putting some of Hazel's hair behind her ear.

"Please tell Hazel that I'm sorry her mother is not coming. I tried to look into the future and I didn't see her. Esme wants to talk to her." I looked down at Hazel and saw her crying.

"I don't think that is best right this minute Alice. I'll have her call Esme when she feels up to it." I said. We hung up and I cradled Hazel to my chest as she cried. Her body shook with each sob and I felt my undead heart shatter as each sob racked through her body.

"I'm so sorry Hazel." I whispered, just before she fell asleep. My phone rang again and I saw it was Emmett.

"Yeah?"

"Want to come for a hunting trip? We will be back in an hour maybe three tops." he asked. I looked down at Hazel and saw her in a deep sleep.

"Ok. Only for a few hours. I want to be here when Hazel wakes up." I said, getting out of Hazel's bed. I hung up and then looked back down at her. "I love you Darling." I kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. Then I jumped out the window and met up with Emmett in the woods.

**Hazel's POV**

I shot up in bed. My stomach hurt, the worst it ever hurt so far. It was then when I noticed my bed was wet. I panicked and called out for my dad.

"DAD!" I yelled out. He came running in. his hair was everywhere and his eyes were half open.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, yawning in the middle.

"My water just broke." I said, then I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach.

"What? Oh god what do I do?" he asked.

"Call Jasper and tell him my water broke." I said. My stomach began to hurt even more.

"Jasper! Hazel's water just broke. Jasper?" My dad asked.

"He's on his way." I said, knowing he either dropped, threw, or hung up the phone.

"What do you need?" Dad asked. I looked over at the alarm clock.

"Get the boy's ready. We are going to have to go to the Cullen's house." I said. My window opened and Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Hazel? Are you ok? Do you feel any pain." I only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok that was a stupid question. I'm sorry. Ok I'm taking you to Carlisle." Dad came running back into the room. "I'm going to take her to my house." Jasper went to my nightstand and fished my car keys out. He handed them to my dad and then Jasper picked me up.

"Ok Darling. We'll be there in a minute." Then Jasper jumped out of the window. My stomach hurt too much to care that we just jumped. Before I knew it we were at the Cullens.

"Up here Jasper." I heard Carlisle yell down the stairs. Before I could blink I was being laid down on a hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Hazel?" Carlisle asked. Esme came in with a rag. She placed it on my forehead and smoothed my hair back.

"It hurts." I moaned.

"I know. We are going to take care of that." he said. I watched as he pulled a needle out. He tapped it and then injected it into my arm. I didn't even wince. Carlisle lifted my legs and then removed my underwear. "Cassadee is moving quite fast, faster then Renesmee did. Hazel you are already dilated." I began to panic. Jasper grabbed my hand and sent calmness towards me in huge waves.

"Its going to be ok Darling." Jasper promised. I hear doors closing outside and knew that my Dad had arrived. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Esme opened the door and my dad walked in.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. I noticed he had a few tears in his eyes.

"So far everything is going perfectly. Cassadee is moving quickly and Hazel is already dilated. We are going to start pushing." Carlisle resumed his position in front of the bed with Esme next to him. She patted my knee and smiled at me. I smiled back and then focused on Carlisle. "Ok on the count of three I need you to push Hazel." he said. I prepared myself and he started to count.

I groaned in pain and pushed. Jasper, my dad, Carlisle, and Esme were all telling me what a great job I was doing. After what felt like hours I finally heard a baby cry. My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. I looked up at Jasper. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I'm so proud of you Darling." he said. Then he looked up when Esme brought Cassadee over to us. He handed her to Jasper. I watched as Jasper's eyes melted as he looked down at his daughter.

"I'm proud of you too." Dad said. I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you for everything Dad. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome and I love you too." My attention was immediately brought back to Jasper. He was smiling down at Cassadee. Then he tilted her so I could see her face.

"There's your mom. She is so happy to see you." He said. I smiled so big, I thought my face would split. She was amazingly beautiful. She looked like Jasper but she had my eye shape and my nose. Jasper sat on the side of the bed and handed her to me. I looked down at her and she smiled back at me.

"Hello Cassadee Veronika Whitlock." I said. Jasper ran his hand through my hair and kissed my temple.

"She is beautiful." Esme said. I looked away from Cassadee's vibrant blue eyes. I smiled at her. I looked at my Dad, he had tears leaking from his eyes.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked him he smiled and nodded. Jasper took her from my arms and placed her in Dad's arms. I motioned for Esme to come sit down next to me. When she did I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for excepting me." I said. I began to cry again as I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"You're welcome. You made everyone happy, especially Jasper. It was hard not to except you into the family." She kissed my cheek and then Carlisle leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you for delivering Cassadee." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"It was no problem. Now get some rest, that must of taken a lot out of you. Everything will be fine, sleep." Then as if he put a spell over me, my eyes began to close and I fell asleep.


	14. Breath Taking

I woke up to see Jasper looking down at me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Cassadee has your smile." he said. I smiled in relief.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked, just to make sure.

"No Darling. This is all real. Alice is playing with Cassadee as we speak. She is dressing her up." Then it hit me.

"School?"

"No one really goes on the last day anyways. Alice said we got an A on our Science project so we are all set." he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss, glad that everything was turning out perfect.

"Break it up. You two do not need another kid." Emmett joked. We pulled apart and saw Emmett in the doorway. Alice was standing next to him with Cassadee in her arms. Cassadee began to twist and held her arms out towards us.

"Apparently she wants you guys." Alice said, walking over to the bed and handing her to me. I cradled her and she giggled. I smiled and felt Jasper wrap his arms around me. He held me tight to his chest and looked down at Cassadee.

"Good morning Cassadee." I said. She looked up at us with wide eyes. She reached out and touched my cheek. I kissed her wrist and she giggled again.

"My two favorite girls in the world." Jasper said. He kissed Cassadee's forehead and then kissed my lips gently. Alice came into the room with papers.

"I need you guys to go over everything for the wedding. Its only in seven days. Can you believe it?" She said, excitedly. I smiled and looked up at Jasper.

"No I can't believe it." I said. She dropped the stack of papers on the bed and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Ok so we have your wedding dress, bridesmaid's dresses well minus Amelia's, flower girl dress, and we have Jasper's Tux. Tomorrow Emmett, Carlisle, Ben and Edward are taking your dad, Kyle, Jack and Joe put to go get their tuxes. We have the flowers and cake. The color scheme is all ready. We need to decorate outside and then we'll be ready. Do you want to go through the guest list?" she asked. I shook my head and Jasper read it over.

"Everything is perfect Alice. Thank you." Jasper said.

"Thank you Alice." I added. She hugged me, hugged Jasper, and kissed Cassadee's head.

"So only seven more days until you officially become Mrs. Hazel Whitlock." He said. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"I know. We need to talk though. When are you going to change me?" I asked him. He frowned slightly.

"When do you want to be changed?" He asked.

"I think sometime soon. I want to be with you forever." I whispered. He hugged me tighter.

"We will be. I just want you to think things over before you make up you're mind. This is a huge decision." He reminded me.

"I know. I want to do it over right after we get married." I said. He frowned.

"Right after? No Honey moon first?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I could leave her if we did go. But also I don't want her to be near me when I change." I said, thoughtfully.

"M..om…my?" I looked down in surprise. Cassadee was looking up at me with a huge smile. "D..addy?" I couldn't help but smile at her broken words.

"Awe!" I looked to the door and saw the whole Cullen family was standing there in the doorway. I smiled and tilted Cassadee so she could see them. She giggle and wriggled around.

"Someone want to hold her?" I asked them. Esme stepped forward. I smiled and handed her to her.

"She's gotten bigger." She said. I nodded wondering how old she would look at the wedding.

"Daddy where is Hazel?" I heard from downstairs.

"She's upstairs sleeping. We'll go see her after you eat breakfast." Rosalie left and I heard her tell Dad that she would make breakfast. I rested my head against Jasper's chest. My eyes began to droop a bit.

"Its ok Darling. Go to sleep, I'll make sure Cassadee is safe. I love you." He kissed me gently.

"I love you too." I slowly fell asleep and this time I woke up to crying. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper pacing with Cassadee crying in his arms. He was bouncing her in his arms and whispering to her. I sat up in bed. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she stopped crying.

"So Mommy is what makes you stop crying." He laughed. Cassadee reached her arms out for me. I was kind of surprised by how much she grew. Her hair was past her ears now.

"How long was I out for exactly?" I asked.

"Just for the night. Cassadee woke up about two hours ago. Everyone has tried to get her to stop crying but she just looks at you and stops." I smiled as he laid her in my arms.

"Hi sweetie." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go hunt. Carlisle is home and so is Esme. You're Dad is at work. Kyle and Jack are downstairs playing video games. I love you and I will be back in about two hours." I smiled and kissed him. Cassadee giggled and reached out a hand to Jasper's face. He kissed her forehead too and walked away.

"Love you too." he walked out of the room and I cradled Cassadee to my chest. I rocked her back and forth and she slowly fell asleep. I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Here I'll take Cassadee. Carlisle is cooking breakfast with the boys." I smiled and walked down stairs. I leaned against the door frame and watched silently as they three guys made breakfast.

"Do you think Hazel will like her breakfast?" Kyle asked. I smiled and sat down at the island.

"I think so." Carlisle said, looking over his shoulder at me. I put a finger to my lips and went back to watching the boys.

"Hazel!" Kyle was the first one to notice me. He stopped watching the pancake he was suppose to watch. Carlisle was making eggs and bacon. I flipped the pancake and picked Kyle up.

"Hey buddy." I rested him on my hip as I flipped the pancakes.

"Here Dear. I have it." Esme grabbed the spatula out of my hand and took over the pancakes. I sat Kyle down at the table.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"No. Sit down and relax." Esme smiled at me. I smiled back and she went to the fridge. She took out milk and poured it into three cups. She set them on the table and then brought the food to the table. Kyle and Jack waited for me to take two pancakes before they dug into them. I watched in amazement and became disgusted. I forced the food down, not wanting to upset Carlisle or Esme.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was really good." I hugged them. Kyle and Jack went back to playing video games.

"Everyone made a nursery for Cassadee. Its next to your room." I looked at her confused. "Yours and Jasper's room." she clarified. I nodded.

"I'm going to go check on her." I said, getting up and walking up the stairs. When I opened the door I was breathless. It was absolutely beautiful.


	15. Tattle Tale!

****

Picture of Hazel's Prom Dress in the profile. i'm sorry i forgot to add the chapter when they went to prom but when i reread it I saw I didn't put it in there.

**Picture of the Baby Nursey is in there as well!!! i hope everyone likes it! **

* * *

It was simple yet beautiful.

"Alice tried to go overboard but Jasper stopped her. It was going to be all pink and brown." I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle standing behind me. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's waist and she was leaning against him. I smiled at them. Then their eyes went into defensive mode. My smile frowned as they disappeared. Cassadee woke up and began to cry. I hurried over to her and picked her up.

"Shh sweetie. Its ok." she continued to cry and then she pointed to the window. I peeked out and saw a pale guy with red eyes looking up at the window curiously. My heart stopped and I quickly walked away from the window. There was a loud growl and then the sound of crashing boulders. Kyle and Jack came running into the nursery.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, he went to the window but I pulled him back.

"Its probably nothing." I said. I led the to the corner of the room. "Just stay up here for a bit and help me calm down your niece." I pulled a few toys out and placed them on the ground. Then I placed Cassadee on the ground. She looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Its going to be ok." I whispered to her. She still held doubt in her blue eyes. I kissed her again and waited for the sounds outside to stop. My hands began to shake. Cassadee crawled over and tugged on the leg of my pajama pants. I picked her up and we sat on the ground with Kyle and Jack.

"Are you guys ok?" Jasper came running into the room. Cassadee froze and then crawled to him. He picked her up and she looked down at his shirt. Then she surprised us by sucking on it. "I'm going to go take Cassadee downstairs." he said, detaching her from his shirt. Jack and Kyle followed him.

I ran a hand through my hair and cleaned up the toys that were laying on the floor. As I put them away I went back to the window. I saw a few trees laying on their sides. I saw smoke off in the distance and sighed. Hoping silently that it was the other vampire and not one of the Cullens. I walked downstairs carefully.

"Are you ok Hazel?" Alice asked. Is smiled and thanked god silently as I saw all the Cullen's in the living room, looking at me.

"Yeah. Now I am." I smiled and stood next to Jasper. Cassadee was still trying to suck on his shirt. I went to grab her but Alice's eyes glazed over. Jasper handed her to me. Cassadee curled into my neck.

"Cassadee don't." Edward said, just before I felt a pain in my neck. Then I heard a sucking noise. I jumped back and tried to get Cassadee to release my neck. My eyes went wide and I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Cassadee let go of Mommy." Jasper said calmly. She didn't stop sucking. I tried to pull her away but she latched on tighter. I cried out in pain and Jasper grabbed her. Carlisle pried Cassadee's mouth from my neck. I fell backward in shock but was caught by Edward. I clutched my neck to stop the bleeding. Alice ran in with a rag and put it over my neck.

"Hazel are you ok?" Esme asked, kneeling down in front of me. I didn't look at her, instead I watched Carlisle look over Cassadee. Then he quickly walked over to me.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head and looked down at the floor. I felt him take the rag off my neck. "It seems like she hasn't injected any poison. Are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah. Just a bit surprised. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes she is ok." he said. Alice brought in band aids and he put them on my neck. "Now are you sure you're ok?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said. I stood up and walked cautiously over to Jasper and Cassadee. Jasper wearily watched as I touched Cassadee's forehead.

"s..or..r..y mom…my." She stuttered out. I smiled down at her.

"Its ok Sweetie." I kissed her forehead. She smiled back at me and I felt my heart melt as I looked into her eyes.

"She seems to have that effect on everyone." Jasper said. Cassadee reached her hands out to me. Without a second guess I held her in my arms. She leaned over and kissed my neck I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"sorr…y." she said again.

"Its ok." I reassured her. I bounced her slightly in my arms and she giggled. "Are you hungry for food?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Esme smiled and I followed her into the kitchen. As Esme prepared a fruit salad.

"I hope she likes fruit." she said.

"Me too." Esme placed the plate down in front of us. I grabbed a blue berry and handed it to her. She greedily ate it and then held her hand out for another one. Jasper walked in and smiled as she got the juices smeared on her lips.

"Awe!" Then a flash and a snap followed it. I looked up and saw Nessie with a camera. I smiled and then blushed. Jasper kissed me and another flash and snap was heard. I playfully glared at her. She laughed and then left the kitchen. Jasper handed Cassadee a piece of watermelon. She ate it quickly and then reached down and picked up a piece of cantaloupe.

"I think she likes fruit." I said with a smile.

"Naw really?" he said, his accent slipping through thickly. I looked up at him in surprise. He even looked surprised. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I have no idea." he said, watching Cassadee finish the fruit. "You full now, Sugar?" Cassadee smiled and nodded her head. I handed her to him and went to get something to clean her face with. I wet a napkin and walked back over to them. I wiped her face and then kissed her nose.

"I love you." I said to her. Jack ran into the kitchen.

"Emmett said I was a brat." he whined.

"Tattle Tale!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and we all walked out into the living room. "I was only playing around. Kyle didn't seem phased by it when I said he was a brat." he continued.


	16. Wedding Day part 1

**WEDDING PICTURES ARE NOW ON MY PROFILE! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AND THE PICTURES!**

"Emmett you can't go around calling my brothers brats." I said walking into the living room. I sat Cassadee on the floor, where Nessie began to play with her. Jasper pulled me onto his lap when he sat down on couch. I curled into a semi ball and relaxed into his chest. Jasper ran his cool fingertips over the bandage on my neck. Then he buried his face into my hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed my neck and then rested his chin on my shoulder. We both watched as Cassadee and Nessie played. Cassadee giggled and the lights flickered. I looked at her in amazement.

"Is something wrong with the lights?" Ben asked, walking down the stairs. No one answered, we were all staring at Cassadee.

"Make her do that again, Nessie." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off Cassadee. Nessie tried to get her to laugh but she wouldn't.

"Cassadee! Sugar look at Mommy." Jasper said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then I smiled when I saw him smiling. Cassadee giggled once I smiled. The lights flickered again.

"Ok so it defiantly was her." Emmett said. "Damn it. My game went off when she giggled." His loud voice yelled. Cassadee looked up at us with wide eyes. They soon filled with tears. I jumped off Jasper's lap and cradled her to my chest.

"Emmett!" Jasper warned.

"What she messed up my game." He pouted.

"Bad unc…le Emm." Cassadee stuttered out. Everyone laughed.

"That's right Sugar. Bad Uncle Emm." Jasper said, glaring at Emmett. I smiled down at her and gently rocked her as her cries decreased.

"All better?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Lets get you to sleep." I said. I looked up at Jasper and motioned for him to follow me up. I laid her in her crib and then stood back as she made herself comfortable. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Cassadee looked up at us with a wide smiled.

"I love you." Cassadee said. My eyes teared up as she spoke perfectly.

"I love you too." Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Goodnight." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jasper leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sugar." He whispered. He kissed her cheek before pulling away. I smiled at him and followed him out of the room. I yawned as we walked down the stairs.

"Goodnight guys. We're going to go lay down. " Jasper said. Then he picked me up, bridal style.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied. Jasper walked human pace up the stairs and into his room. He then lied me down and covered me up.

"Get some sleep." He said, kissing my lips gently. Then he kissed my neck where the bandage was. "You know I really wasn't expecting her to bite you." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Believe me, neither did I." I said as my eyes began to feel heavy.

"Goodnight Darling. I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I muttered before I fell asleep.

The rest of the week was spent planning the wedding. Alice had called my relatives and they flew out. Today was the day of the wedding and I was completely nervous. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Nessie, and Cassadee were in our room, getting ready. All the guys were already ready and they were setting up the last minute decorations. My attention was immediately drawn to Cassadee when she came out of the bathroom followed by Esme. My heart melted as she twirled in her light blue flower girl dress.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." I said. She ran over to the vanity where Alice was currently torturing me at.

"Are you excited to get married to Daddy?" She asked. I set her on my lap.

"Yes I am very excited to marry him." I kissed her forehead.

"Good. You look really pretty in make up Mommy." She said.

"As if she needed any." Alice scoffed. I smiled and she attacked my hair again.

"Can I go see Daddy?" Cassadee asked. I bit my lip and then looked in the mirror at Alice.

"Is that ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why don't you go into your nursery and call for him." I smiled as she scrambled off my lap and ran out of the room.

"God I can't believe how much she grew." I said with a huge smile on my face. Alice's face went blank and then her smile became huge.

"Its perfect." There was a knock on the door. I turned to see who it was. A large smile played at my lips as my grandma walked in.

"My god you look beautiful Hazel." Her eyes teared up. I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you. And look at you. I think this is the first time I'm seeing you in a dress." I said teasingly.

"Ha-ha funny." She said. "Hello everyone. Wow you all look stunning." She said, looking at everyone.

"Thank you Angie." Everyone hugged her.

"Ok. Time to get you into your dress." Alice declared. Esme stuck her head out the door.

"Cassadee its almost time. Give her back Jasper." She said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh. Grandma looked confused. I bit my lip and looked at Alice questionably. She only nodded.

"Um Grandma I want you to meet someone." The door opened. Dad walked in with Cassadee in his arms. I held my arms out for her. "This is mine and Jasper's daughter." Grandma looked at Cassadee.

"That's impossible. She looks older. Plus you weren't pregnant. You never showed." I smiled and looked down at the floor.

"Cassadee is half vampire and half human. The Cullen's are vampires." I said. Then she started laughing.

"I already knew that. I just wasn't completely sure. Since Jasper didn't eat, not once plus neither did any of you. I guess watching horror movies come in handy." She said with a smirk. I let out a sigh of relief. Dad also did the same thing.

"You want to hold you're great granddaughter?" I asked her. She smiled widely and took Cassadee out of my arms. Alice rushed me over to the bed where my dress sat. Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice helped me put the dress on. Everyone stepped back to examine me.

"You look perfect." Alice said, she clapped her hands and then ushered everyone to get into their bridesmaid dressed. As everyone was getting ready, Grandma pulled a box out of her purse.

"I've been saving this for you're wedding. To be honest as soon as Jasper came into the picture I put it out for today." She opened the box and a gasp escaped my mouth.

"Its beautiful." I said as I looked at it. She grabbed it out of the box and walked towards me. She placed it delicately on the side of my head. It was a white flower hair clip. I hugged her tightly and she laughed.

"You really do look beautiful. Now I'm going to go get to my seat." She kissed my cheek and kissed Cassadee's cheek before leaving. I turned to my Dad.

"What do you think?" I asked. He smiled and I saw tears begin to form in his eyes.

"You look amazing." I hugged him careful not to mess anything up.

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered in his ear before pulling away. Esme put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a tissue.

"Thank you Esme." He wiped his eyes and pulled a box out of his breast pocket. I eyed him and he opened it. I gasped as I saw a beautiful aquamarine ring. I gasped and threw my arms around him. He placed it on my left ring finger and then kissed it. Everyone got into there places. I leaned down and kissed Cassadee's forehead.

"You look beautiful." She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and smiled.

"So do you Mommy." she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ok everyone get in positions." Alice yelled out. We all walked down the stairs and I saw Kyle and Jack dressed in tuxedos. Emmett, Ben, Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob were dressed in blue vests under their tuxes and I couldn't help but smile. They each turned and smiled up at me when we walked down.

"Wow." Emmett and Ben said at the same time. Carlisle walked forward and made her close her eyes. She eyed Emmett and Ben, who held there hands up. I closed them and then felt something brush against my skin.

"Ok you can open them now." I opened my eyes and looked down. A beautiful double heart necklace was resting on my chest.

"Its from Esme and I. It's a 'welcome to the family' present." I hugged him and then hugged Esme.

"Thank you guys." I said. Then Alice told us to get ready.

Cassadee was the first one to leave the house as the flower girl. I could hear everyone 'awwing' as she scattered the blue and white flower petals. Next went Jack and Kyle as the ring bearers. They each were holding a pillow with one of the rings on them. Kyle had my ring and Jack had Jaspers. Alice and Ben left next, then Bella and Edward, Nessie and Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett and finally Esme and Carlisle.

"You ready for this?" Dad asked. I looked at him. My heart was racing and I was nervous as hell.

"Yeah. I really want this." I said. The music started and the doors opened.

* * *


	17. Wedding Day part 2

There were a lot of gasps as the door opened fully. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling at me. I smiled back as my breath got caught in my throat. Dad's hand overlapped my hand on his elbow. I licked my lips nervously and we walked down the aisle. My eyes only left Jasper so I could look at the other people involved in my wedding. Everyone was smiling and it all looked so perfect. Then my eyes went back to Jasper. His smile was huge and I couldn't help but copy it. Finally Dad stopped and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered before he let my hands go. I smiled and turned back to Jasper. He immediately grabbed my hands and looked my straight in the eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said before the priest began talking. The words began to run together as I never took my eyes off Jasper. He did the same. Finally the words I was waiting for were said.

"Do you Jasper Hale Cullen take Hazel Emily Denvern to be you lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health." Jasper looked down at me and smiled.

"I do." The priest turned to me.

"And do you Hazel Denvern take Jasper Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health."

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may no kiss the bride." Jasper wasted no time and soon I felt myself crushed comfortably against him. His lips claimed mine gently.

"I love you." He said resting his forehead against my forehead.

"I love you too." Everyone was clapping and I smiled. Cassadee ran over and hugged us. Alice and Nessie soon followed. We were then swarmed with hugs, kisses, and congratulations. Amelia crushed me when she hugged me and again apologized that she couldn't be a bridesmaid. She just got back today from looking at colleges. I smiled and told her it was ok, even Jasper said it was ok when he apologized to him as well. Amy ran over and I hugged her.

"I'm glad you guys could come." I said. She smiled. Maria hugged me and then hugged Jasper. She lingered a bit with him. I saw Edward raise his eyebrows and then he looked disgusted. Everyone just watched as she never let him go.

"Mom let go of Jasper." Amy said. I couldn't help but smile a bit. When she pulled away she looked Jasper up and down. I rolled my eyes and braced myself for Scott and Guy. They were behind Amy and her family. Guy was the first one to hug me. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"You look perfect. I'm jealous." he said. Then he pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You really look beautiful." He said and hugged me again. I smiled and hugged him back. Then he moved on and hugged Jasper. Scott hugged me then.

"He's absolutely right. You look amazing. This whole wedding was beautiful. I wish you the best luck and on the honeymoon, try to leave the house at some points." he said with a smirk. I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. Then he hugged Jasper and said the same thing. Jasper just smirked back.

"I can't promise that will happen." he said, then he turned to me and winked. I rolled my eyes and soon it was time to dance. Jasper had spent the last week and a half teaching me to slow dance. I wasn't bad but I wasn't that good, I could keep in rhythm and I didn't step on people's feet, so that was a good sign. I smiled at the agreement of our song. It was Lullaby(Goodnight My Angel) by Billy Joel.

"This is the perfect song." He said, leaning down and kissing me gently.

"Yeah it is." I said as we began to sway. I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist. We never took our eyes off each other. Soon everyone around us just disappeared to me. All that mattered was Jasper at this moment.

"Do you know the song your Dad picked out for the father/daughter dance?" He asked quietly.

"No. He said it was a surprise." I said.

_Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

"Its true. " He whispered just as the song ended. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back until Jasper pulled away.

"Stop hogging her. I want to dance with my little sister." Emmett said. Jasper released me and Emmett took his place. We danced for half a song, he told me how he couldn't imagine how good I cleaned up. I smacked him and he pretended it hurt. Ben cut in.

"You know I've never seen Jasper so happy. You are really good for him." He said. I was surprised.

"Thank you. Wow that is maybe one of the only times I've ever heard you be that deep." I teased. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ok Father And Daughter dance." Alice announced. My Dad stepped forward.

"You know I still don't know the song you picked." I said as we got in position to dance. He only smiled. Then the music started.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breather_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breather_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first _

By the end of the song I was crying. Dad had a few tears running down his face.

"I love you too." I said as I hugged hum tightly. When the song ended Carlisle cut in as a new song came on.

"You look beautiful Hazel. Welcome to the family." He said, kissing my forehead. "We're really glad you came into our lives. Now its hard to imagine what it was like when you weren't with Jasper. I also thank you for making Jasper happy." We both looked over and saw Jasper dancing gracefully with Esme.

"Thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate everything all of you have done for me. And thank you for excepting me into your family." I hugged him as the song ended. Jasper walked over but was cut off by Bella. They began to dance and someone tapped my shoulder. I looked over and saw Edward. He smiled.

"May I have this dance with my little sister?" I smiled and nodded.

"You all look really nice in blue." I said thoughtfully.

"And you look stunning in white." he said. Then he twirled me and I gracefully did it. I smiled and Edward did as well. "You're not that bad at dancing." He said.

"Awe thank you." We danced gracefully to the song. When it was over Jasper walked over.

"Am I going to get a chance to dance with my wife now?" He asked. I smiled and he spun me around.

"I don't know. I think I could find someone else." I said, looking around the room. Scott and Guy were dancing together. Not far from them Amelia and Joe were dancing next to Ally one of the guys from the reservation. Camille and Oliver were dancing also but they weren't paying attention to everyone. I smiled and rested my head against Jasper's chest. He put his head on my head and we just swayed. This day was absolutely perfect. A giggle reached my ears and I saw Cassadee on Carlisle's feet. They were dancing to the song and both had large smiles on their faces.


	18. Unwelcomed Visitor

"Time for cake." Alice said as she drug us into the living room where the cake was. I looked at Jasper with a smirk.

"You ok with this. We can just say you are sick." I said as we walked.

"No. This is a normal human thing. We're doing it all right." I smiled and kissed him quickly. I then gasped as I saw the cake. It had pictures of me and Jasper. Alice had a camera and was taking pictures of the cake. Emmett had a video camera and he was recording it all. I grabbed the knife and Jasper laced his hand over mine to cut the cake. His other hand was wrapped around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and we cut the cake.

"I feel bad for cutting the cake. Its so pretty." I said as we cut more into it. Everyone just laughed. I grabbed a piece of the cake and tried to get it in his mouth. He smiled as some got on the corners of his mouth and on his lips. I waited nervously as he chewed the cake quickly.

"your turn Darling." he said, his southern accent slipping through. I smiled and then opened my mouth as he tried to get the cake into my mouth. The frosting was all over my lips. He leaned down and kissed it off. Then Esme moved in and cut everyone else a piece. She handed us the first two pieces. I watched in amusement as Jasper ate it quickly. I smiled and wiped the icing off the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and kissed me. Cassadee ran over to Esme. Esme handed her the cake and she walked gracefully back to Carlisle with a piece of cake for him. Cassadee devoured the cake and I saw her with icing all over her face.

"Wow she really is a messy eater." I commented as we watched her.

"Yeah. First the fruits, then that spaghetti, and now the cake." He said. I smiled and then looked back at Jasper. "Ok so we are going on a trip. It won't be a honeymoon but a family trip. I promise I will make it up to you thought. We will get a honeymoon when Cassadee grows up a bit." He said.

"That's ok. Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled.

"I'm not answering that. It's a surprise." I nodded and before I knew it, it was time for everyone to leave. We were then hugged again and congratulated. When everyone left Alice made Jasper, Cassadee, and I change. I walked out of the bathroom in simple jean, a tank top, and Jasper's hoodie. Cassadee followed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Yep. Lets go." We said goodbye to the family, thanking them for the wedding. Then Jasper drove us the airport. We got on a private jet and soon I fell asleep with Cassadee on my lap and my head rested against Jasper's chest.

"Wake up Darling." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking down at me. I rubbed my eyes and then I saw Cassadee looking at me too.

"Are we there?" I asked, looking down at the green land under us.

"Yeah. Welcome to Germany Darling." my face broke out in a grin. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." I said as I kissed him.

"I saw it on your places to visit list. I haven't been here yet so I thought we could go as a family. Here we can act like one instead of hiding it." Jasper said. He leaned over and kissed me gently, and then kissed Cassadee's forehead. We got off the plane, thanking the pilot, and headed into the airport.

"You speak German right?" I asked him warily.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"of course. I'm not surprised you do." I picked up Cassadee and then we walked over to the car rental area. "Is there a story?" I asked him.

"Nope. We are newly weds on vacation with our daughter." he said with a grin.

"Thank god." I said as I smiled. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips.

"Next." The woman at the desk said. We walked up to the desk.

"Hello I have a car reserved. Its under the last name of Hale." he said, smiling down at me and Cassadee.

"Of course Mr. Hale. Here are the keys. I'm sure you already know what it looks like." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled politely and we walked out into the parking lot. Jasper tensed and looked around the airport. I clutched Cassadee's hand closer and opened my mind.

"Can you do me a favor and open you're mind." Jasper asked.

'_Already on it.' _I thought to him.

'_Anything?' _He asked. My eyes furrowed in concentration. My eyes narrowed on a man that was staring at us. He had on sunglasses on and he was really pale.

'_An immortal child? Interesting. Though what is more interesting is that a vampire is holding hands with a human. Why is she glaring at me?' _I heard him think to himself. I hadn't even realized that I was glaring.

'_The guy in the sunglasses and the pale skin. He's a vampire and I don't think he is like you Jasper he thinks Cassadee is an immortal child. You should go talk to him.' _I suggested through thought. He nodded, kissed us and then walked over to the vampire. I kept my mind open and listened carefully to the new vampire's thoughts.

'_Well well she isn't an immortal child.' _the new vampire thought. My glare intensified when he looked over at us. '_Should I ask to meet her. It seems the human is very protective of her.' _he continued.

'_He wants to meet Cassadee.' _I thought to Jasper.

"_I don't think that is going to happen.'_ He thought back.

"I would like to meet the child." The vampire said. I could hear Jasper growl.

"I don't think that is the best idea. She is still young . My wife nor I think it is best."

"Your wife? The human?" he sounded disgusted. "I was taught never to play with my food." he said with a smirk. My stomach clenched and I held Cassadee tightly. Her face was set in a frown. Jasper growled dangerously.

"You will not harm my wife or child." Jasper said, authority ringing clear in his voice.

"We'll see about that." he said. Then he looked over at us with a smirk and a wink. I scowled and looked down at the ground. Jasper growled again and soon he was standing next to me. I grabbed his hand quickly. He looked down at me with soft eyes.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He muttered. I just squeezed his hand for comfort. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Lets just hope we can loose him." I said to him quietly.

"What's going on Daddy?" Cassadee asked. I looked down at her.

"Its just some unwanted company. Can you do me a huge favor Sugar?" he asked her.

"Sure Daddy." she said, her face lighting up.

"I need you to stay away from people here. Don't talk to them and never leaver one of our sides. It is very important that you listen to me. Do you understand?" She nodded and I felt my body relax slightly. Jasper quickly ushered us to the car. I smiled at the black Mercedes.

"Daddy it looks like Grandpa's Mercedes." I smiled down at her.

"I see what Aunt Rose has been teaching you." Jasper said with a huge smile. I buckled her in as Jasper watched the parking lot. He held my door open and as soon as my door was closed, he was starting the car next to me. He grabbed my hand and they both rested in my lap.

"Where are we staying?" I asked.

"A hotel." Jasper answered. He was looking in the rearview mirror at Cassadee.

"Daddy let me pick the room out. Mommy it is really pretty!" she said happily. I smiled and we soon reached the hotel. I gasped at the huge building.


	19. Mommy what are going to do?

When we got into the hotel Jasper led us to the desk.

"Hello. We have reservations under the last name of Hale." He smiled politely and the guy behind the desk scoffed.

"Yes Mr. Hale room 126." he looked between Jasper and I, then down at Cassadee with a smirk. _'So young and already with a kid. Someone couldn't keep her legs closed.' _He thought. I looked down at the ground, that's what everyone thought of me. Now I feel like a whore. Jasper grabbed my hand and sent me a wave of calm.

'_Don't listen to his thoughts.' _Jasper thought to me.

'_He thinks I'm a whore. He said I couldn't keep my legs closed.' _I thought back to him. I saw him glare at the desk clerk. I rubbed his arm, my fingers running over his scars. My head snapped up when I heard a certain voice in my head.

'_Ah. A hotel this just makes everything a bit harder.' _The vampire thought. I clutched Jasper's hand tightly. He looked down at me in confusion.

'_He followed us here.' _I thought to him. I grabbed Cassadee as she went to go look at something. "Hold on Cassadee. We'll all go look at it." I told her. She looked up at me with a smile but it disappeared when she saw my worried face.

"Mommy are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. The vampire followed us." I said to her lowly. She looked over her shoulder at him.

'_What a pretty girl.' _He thought

'_Don't look at him.' _I thought to her. She turned her head and looked down at her shoes.

'_What is he thinking?' _Jasper asked me through thoughts.

'_How pretty Cassadee is.' I said. He growled deeply. _

"Come on lets get up to the room." Jasper said. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll kill him if he comes over to you two." Jasper said lowly in my ear. He led us to the elevator. When we got in, the new vampire got in as well. Jasper pushed us behind him. I put myself between Jasper and Cassadee, putting her in the corner of the elevator.

"I told you to leave my family alone." Jasper growled.

"I am only curious. I have never seen anything quite like this." he said smoothly. Jasper was crouched in front of us, ready to attack the vampire. "My name is Damien." he said with a smirk. Cassadee began to tremble as she grabbed my leg, hugging it close to her body.

"It's going to be ok child." Damien said. I stood tensely in front of her. I was angry at this vampire for causing my baby to feel scared. She began to cry. Jasper growled at the vampire, thinking the same thing I was.

"Mommy I want to go home." Cassadee cried.

"I know baby. We will." I whispered. Jasper snarled dangerously when Damien took a step towards us. I cringed and waited for a fight to break out. The doors opened on the third floor. Damien walked out, winking at us. As soon as the door closed, I sunk to my knees, hugging Cassadee close to me. Jasper hugged us close to his body.

"Come on. We'll get to our room. I'll book tickets and we'll leave tomorrow." He said as the door opened. We walked into the hotel room. Cassadee went straight to the bed and curled up under the blankets.

"Mommy what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, Baby." I said, sitting down on the bed next to her. I situated myself so we were laying in the center of the bed. My phone rang and I dug it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hazel! Thank god you're ok. I'm so sorry I didn't see the other vampire." Alice said.

"It's ok Alice, its not your fault. Do you see anything else?" I asked.

"Hazel you need to stay as far away from him as possible. Keep Cassadee away from him as well. The future is pretty graphic tight now. Don't let Jasper leave the hotel room." she said.

"What do you mean graphic? Oh god he wants to- with her?" I cried out.

"If he does try to do anything, he'll go for you first." She said sadly. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I learned from Edward.

"Thank you for the help Alice. We really appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome." Then we hung up. Jasper came into the bedroom with an angry look on his face. It softened when he saw Cassadee curled into my side.

"Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Ben are going to fly here tonight. Carlisle is going to talk to him." Jasper said. I nodded and patted the space next to Cassadee. "I also heard what Alice told you." He said softly, laying down on top of the covers. He draped an arm over Cassadee and his hand rested on my hip. "He won't touch you, either of you." He promised. I laced my fingers over his hand on my hip.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Darling." He said, his accent slipping through. Cassadee rested her hand on top of mine and Jasper's hand on my hip.

"I love you Sugar." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Daddy. I love you Mommy." She said sleepily.

"I love you too Baby." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She soon fell asleep. Jasper leaned over Cassadee and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight Hazel." He whispered.

"Goodnight Jasper." I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up the only ones in the room were Jasper and Cassadee. She was up and they were in the kitchen. I went to get up but Cassadee came running out of the kitchen.

"Stay in bed." She said, pushing me back down and pulling the covers back over me. I laughed and kissed her cheek. Then she ran back into the kitchen. I smiled when they both came back out. Jasper had a tray of food in his hand and Cassadee had two glasses of chocolate milk in her hands. Cassadee crawled into bed next to me. Jasper then handed out the food to us.

"Thank you guys." I said as I finished up. I grabbed Cassadee's plate and went into the small kitchen.

"Go back to bed. I'll do the dishes." Jasper said from behind me.

"Its ok. You two made breakfast. I'll clean up." he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

"I love you so much." he whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips.


	20. Don't you dare repeat that B word

We got to the airport and waited for the others to show up. As we were waiting Cassadee was curled up in Jasper's lap and I was looking around the airport, listening to everyone's thoughts.

"Flight 32 is now unloading." Someone said over the loudspeaker. We stood up and waited for the others. They came walking over to us quickly. Cassadee smiled widely at Carlisle and held her arms out to him. Carlisle smiled back and lifted her into his arms.

"How are you Cassadee?" He asked her.

"Fine. Mommy and Daddy are keeping the mean vampire away." She replied. I smiled but it turned to a frown. I looked over my shoulder and saw Damien. He winked and then disappeared.

"He's here or he just was here." I whispered. Carlisle handed me back Cassadee and ran off with the others, minus Jasper.

"Did he think anything bad?" He asked me, sitting me back down.

"No. I didn't even hear him, I just looked over my shoulder and there he was." I said, hugging Cassadee closer.

"Its going to be ok. He won't touch you or Cassadee." he said in my ear. He had said this so many times over the course of the two days. Carlisle came back over to us.

"We have him under restraints. Alice said if we don't kill him now, then he will never leave us alone." He said calmly. Jasper shook his head.

"I know you don't want to do it Carlisle but I think it is necessary." Jasper said. Carlisle walked away and we smiled at each other. Suddenly I was against the wall on the other side of the airport. I looked up and was met with the red eyes of Damien. He smiled down at Cassadee. Then he lifted his hand to touch her face. I pulled Cassadee away from him.

"Don't you dare touch her." I said angrily. He scowled and then disappeared. Jasper ran after him and Carlisle ran over to us.

"Are you two ok? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Carlisle asked. I licked my lips.

"We're ok. No he didn't hurt us. He didn't say anything either. He just tried to touch Cassadee but I pulled her away from him. I didn't notice it until I looked down at my hands but they were shaking, more like trembling. Jasper ran back over to us.

"He got away. Are you two ok?" He asked. I nodded and he sent a huge wave of calm towards us. I smiled thankfully at him and he then picked me up. Carlisle took Cassadee. They walked at human pace until we got outside. Then they booked it. We got back to the hotel. Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and Ben were sitting on the couch.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"We track the bastard down." Jasper growled. I looked down at Cassadee.

"Don't you dare repeat that b work." I said to her. She giggled and then nodded. I kissed her forehead. She yawned and I went into her room to set her to bed. The door closed behind me.

"Stay in there. He's coming." Carlisle said. I heard Jasper's low growl and then a crash.

"I know what you want to do with my daughter and my wife. You're not going anywhere near them." I heard him say. Then a laugh made goose bumps cover my body. I sat down on her bed with Cassadee curled up into my chest. I rocked her back and forth, hoping it would calm both of us down. I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking again.

"Are you going to stop me?" He laughed.

"Hell yes I'm going to stop you." Jasper snarled. Then there was a ripping sound. I covered Cassadee's ears but I couldn't block my own ears. I heard cries of pain and then silence. The door opened and I clutched Cassadee tighter to my chest. Jasper stood in the open doorway.

"Their going to go burn him in the forest. He won't come back." he promised. I nodded and he sat down on the bed with us.

"Are we going home Daddy?" Cassadee asked quietly.

"Yeah we are. We're going to leave tomorrow morning." He answered. I ran a shaking hand through my hair. I handed Cassadee to Jasper and walked out of the room. I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Jasper walked into the kitchen a minute later. He kneeled down next to me. I looked over at him and then threw my arms around him.

"You heard his thoughts didn't you?" He whispered as he rocked back and forth. I nodded my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Suddenly Cassadee cried out. Jasper shot up and then growled. I was startled and looked up at him in confusion.

"Daddy Help!" Jasper ran into the room and then Cassadee came running into the kitchen. There were two growls and then crashes. I scooped Cassadee in my arms and then reached for my phone.

"Who was it?" I asked Cassadee.

"Damien." she cried into my chest. I quickly dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked into the phone. I could hear Ben and Edward laughing in the background.

"Damien and Jasper are fighting in the next room. Please get here as quickly as you can." I cried out. The phone went flying from my hands and so did Cassadee. A strong grip tightened around my neck. I kicked out, trying to get free. He looked down at me with bright red eyes and bent down to bite me. Then I was thrown across the room, next to Cassadee. I grabbed her quickly and ran out of the room. The others ran in the room and instantly into the kitchen. I looked down at Cassadee and saw her bleeding on her arm. I wrapped my shirt around her arm t stop the bleeding.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked her.

"No." She said shakily. I kissed her forehead. The door opened and Damien walked in. He quickly walked over to me and backhanded Cassadee out of my arms. I went to reach for her but he grabbed me by the shirt. He threw me up against the wall and I felt his body pressed up against mine.

"Daddy!" Cassadee screamed. Damien was gone before I could blink. He brought his hand up to hit her but I quickly ran over. I took the hit for her and tried to fight him off. Damien growled and went to hit me again but Ben had him in a headlock. I smiled thankfully to him. Cassadee ran over to me and curled herself into my arms. I ran back into Cassadee's room. In the corner of her room there was a closet. We quickly hid in the small crawlspace and waited for everything to go silent. Cassadee was crying in my arms and I had tears running down my face as well.

"Hazel? Cassadee?" I heard Jasper yell out. He was in the room. I quietly knocked on the door to the closet. The door opened and Jasper was kneeling down in front of the door. Cassadee launched herself into his arms, crying.

"Is he gone for good now Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Alice called and said she didn't see anymore attacks." He said to her, his accent slipping through thickly. We both knew that was one of the ways to calm her down.


	21. Did you two have fun?

**WARNING: I gave you a bit more later in the chapter with Hazel and Jasper. Hope everyone likes it!**

Carlisle kneeled down next to Jasper. "Are you ok Hazel?" He asked. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah." I croaked. Jasper held his hand out and I clung to him.

"Its going to be ok now Darling." He whispered into my hair. I nodded and let the tears fall from my eyes. The door opened and I immediately tensed. I looked over Jasper's shoulder and almost cried with relief. Ben, Edward, and Bella were standing there. I buried my face back into Jasper's chest.

"Can we leave sooner then tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry love. We can't get a sooner flight." He kissed my hair. My eyes began to fall and I fell asleep as Jasper held us close to him.

_I felt his body pressed up against me and I couldn't push him off. Cassadee was crying in the background. I saw Jasper, Carlisle, Ben, Edward, and Bella lying on the ground, not moving. I cried out but Damien crushed his lips against mine. I felt something hard poking my stomach and I felt disgusted. I knew what was going to happen and I was scared because I knew as soon as he was done with me, he would do the same to Cassadee. He tore off my shirt and then my pants. _

_"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. And then you're daughter. I bet she will be good." He growled as I heard the zipper of his pants go down. I whimpered and struggled to get away from him. _

_"You're not going to get away Darling." I looked up and saw Jasper holding me against the wall. I struggled again and he only laughed. Then I felt him enter me. I screamed out in pain and pleaded him to let me go._

"Hazel! Hazel! Wake up Darling." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking down at me. The others were looking down at me too. "Are you ok?" He asked. He went to touch my face but I flinched away. He looked hurt and I felt bad.

"You know he would never do that to you Hazel." Edward reassured. I looked over at him with wide eyes. Then I turned to Jasper and curled into his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and I felt calm. I soon fell back asleep. This time I didn't dream.

"Hazel Darling wake up. We are leaving." I shot awake and Jasper laughed as I did so. "I'm sorry that this wasn't what you had in mind for Germany." He said, picking Cassadee up. I noticed she had a small bruise on her face. I frowned at the sight of it.

"Its ok. Its not like you planned that." I said with a soft smile. He kissed my lips and then Bella called out for me. I pulled away and went into the bathroom where Bella was.

"Yeah?" I asked. She held up foundation. I smiled thankfully. Then I turned to the mirror and gasped. I had a large bruise on my jaw. I quickly applied the make up and applied some to Cassadee's bruise.

We waited in the airport for our flight. Then we waited for a bit longer on the plane. Jasper sat on the isle seat, Cassadee sat down in the middle seat, and I sat by the window. I fell asleep and soon Jasper was shaking me awake. We got off the plane and Esme was the first one over to us. She hugged me and the Cassadee, Jasper, and Carlisle. Alice hugged us next, then Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie hugged us.

"Lets get home." Esme said. We wall walked out into the airport parking lot. Jasper, Cassadee and I got in my coupe. Jasper always seemed to be driving MY car around. I voiced my observation and he just laughed. We got back to the house and just relaxed. Every time a door opened I flinched and jumped.

"Its going to be ok. We got rid of him. Alice said that she hasn't seen him attacking us." Jasper comforted. I smiled and curled into his chest. I tilted my head up and kissed him gently. Then the kiss got more passionate and we were making out heavily.

"Ewe! Daddy and Mommy are kissing." We heard Cassadee yelled. Jasper and I immediately pulled apart. Alice and Ben ran in.

"Come on Cassadee. Lets go get ice cream." Alice said. Ben stayed back and as soon as Cassadee and Alice were far enough away he turned to us.

"Having another go for a child?" He joked. Jasper flipped him off while I blushed.

"No. We were just kissing. Besides we are newlyweds. I think we can at least make out." Jasper defended us. Ben reached into his pocket and threw something to Jasper. Jasper held it up and I blushed. "Ben." Jasper growled. But before we could say anything he disappeared. Then Edward walked down the stairs.

"We're all going out. Alice and Ben are going to take Cassadee for the day. Jasper please wear it." He said.

"If I don't will she get pregnant again?" Jasper asked.

"Just wear it." Edward snapped. My eyes widened and soon he was gone. I looked at Jasper and saw him looking down at the condom.

"Do you want to? I mean this may be the only time in awhile to have the house to ourselves." he asked. I thought about it and then nodded. Jasper leaned down again and we kissed. The kiss got deeper. Jasper picked me up and before I could break away for air, my back was on top of his bed. Jasper was hovering over me. We only broke away to take our shirts off. Jasper's hands ran down my body and rested on the waistband of my jeans. I began to unbuckle his pants and succeeded in pushing them down as far as I could. He stepped out of them and then unbuckled my jeans. Then he slid them down and off my legs.

"You're going to have to put it on. I don't want to rip it." He said huskily. I became nervous then.

"Thank god for gym class huh?" I laughed. He leaned over and kissed my lips. I pushed him back as I sat up. He stood in front of me as I pulled his boxers off. I then unwrapped the condom and put it on him. He moaned when I touched it and sent me waves of lust.

"Ok. Lean back Darling." He said, guiding me down. Jasper pulled my underwear down and I felt his fingers brush my sensitive spot. I moaned and Jasper sent me another wave of lust. He positioned himself between my legs and then I felt the tip of him enter me. I moaned loudly as he pushed himself in deeper.

**FAST FORWARD (I GAVE YOU A BIT MORE THEN ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS!)**

We both just laid there, panting as we finished for the third time. We had found a box of condoms on the bedside table with a note from Alice. So we decided to use them. The door downstairs opened and I heard Cassadee's laughter fill the house. I looked over at the time and saw we were going at it for about three hours. Jasper quickly got dressed and then kissed my lips.

"I'll go distract her while you get dressed." He whispered. I smiled and heard Cassadee's footsteps running up the stairs. Jasper walked out into the hall and quickly intersected Cassadee from getting into our room. I winced when I got up and stretched. I got dressed and noticed a few bruises on my hips. There were two bruisies that really stood out to me. They were in the shape of hands. I smiled slightly and then walked downstairs.

"So did you two have fun?" Alice asked with a smirk. I blushed and smiled.

"I don't know. Do you have fun with Ben?" I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"If you must know. Then yes. I love the way he gets so rough, he just-" Alice began.

"Ok. Don't want to hear that." I said, leaving the living room and walking into the kitchen. Cassadee was sitting on the counter as Jasper got her a cup of milk. She was like me with that, after ice cream I had this sudden urge to drink milk. Cassadee drank the milk out of her sippy cup eagerly.

"So what did you and Mommy do when Aunt Alice and Uncle Ben took me out for ice cream?" She asked Jasper. Ben and Alice began to laugh so hard they fell off the couch. I peeked my head in the living room and saw them on the floor, literally rolling around laughing.


	22. I hate them

**A Couple Days Later**

There was a knock on the door. "I got it." I yelled out to Esme in the kitchen. I quickly answered the door and my blood turned cold. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Your mom said you got married. I just had to see who would marry you." She said, flipping her blond hair. Esme walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" She asked unsure. Brittney pushed past me and shook Esme's hand.

"Hi. I'm Brittney. I'm one of Hazel's best friends." as she said this, she glared at me from over her shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you Brittney." Esme said, smiling. I went to close the door but someone put their foot in the door.

"Hey Denverns. I see you gained a few pounds." She said with a smile. I glared at her. She saw Esme. "Hi. I'm Cara." She said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Esme said. "Would you guys like anything to drink or eat?" She asked them.

"That would be great. It was such a long flight." Brittney said, already laying on the sympathy. I rolled my eyes at that.

'_You don't like them do you?' _Esme thought to me. I shook my head. She gave me a small smile and led them into the living room. I followed and we sat down. "I'm going to go fix some food." She said before she left to go into the kitchen.

"So where is your husband?" Cara asked snottily. I glared at her.

"He's out right now with his brothers and sisters." I snapped. The front door opened.

"Whose car is out front?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Hazel's company." Esme said.

"Company?" Jasper asked. Emmett came running into the living room.

"Hi. I'm Emmett." He said with a smile. I smirked when their mouth's dropped . Jasper walked in next. He smirked at the two girls.

"Hello Darling." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Jasper, Emmett. This is Brittney and Cara, Vise versa," I said.

"Hi. So you married Hazel? Wow you sure got lucky." Brittney said to Jasper. She put her hand on his arm and I glared at her hatefully. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was doing, she was going to flirt with him. Right in front of me!

'_Don't be fooled. They're both nasty bitches.' _I thought to him and Emmett. Emmett smirked but Jasper frowned.

"Yeah I am lucky." Jasper said, smiling down at me. I kissed him.

"Where are the others?" I asked, breaking the kiss.

"We're right here." Alice said. She smiled at me and then glared at Cara and Brittney. I saw everyone glare down at them. Rosalie's was the coldest and I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time I was glad for Rosalie's glare. They were all introduced to each other. I saw Brittney smiling at Jasper and Cara was smiling at Ben. I know thanked god that Cassadee was at my Dad's house, playing with the boys. Edward nodded in agreement. Jake came walking in without a shirt. The two girls on the couch gawked in amazement. I rolled my eyes and saw Nessie kiss him deeply.

Jasper smiled quickly and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Everyone sat in silence.

"So how long were you planning on staying?" Jasper asked.

"About a week. Maybe two." Cara said, smirking at me. I saw Edward clench his fists.

'_Don't listen to their thoughts.' _He warned. I nodded slightly.

'_I won't. Thank you.' _I replied. He smiled and then shot his head up.

'_Carlisle is down the road with Cassadee.'_ He thought to me. I stood up.

"Excuse me." I said, walking into the kitchen. Rosalie walked in behind me.

"Are you going to be ok with them here?" She asked. I ran a hand through my hair.

"The truth? No I don't think I will be." I said, collapsing into one of the chairs at the table. She kneeled down and hugged me.

"If they say or do anything to you. I'll kill them for you. Ok?" I smiled and then flashbacks of what happened back in PA hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered they were the ones who started my eating disorder. Brittney was the one who stole my boyfriend when I was in PA. I then became scared, what if she tried to steal Jasper away? What if she succeeded again?

Cassadee came in from the garage with Cassadee in his arms.

"We have company." I said hollowly. He frowned. Cassadee jumped from his arms and hugged me tiredly.

"Is everything ok Mommy?" she asked. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah Baby." I said, wiping my eyes. She yawned and I smiled. "Lets get you to bed." I said, picking her up. Rosalie took her and ran up the stairs. I thanked her through thought. Then I walked back into the living room. Rosalie walked down the stairs with a glare on her face again. Maybe if they were uncomfortable then they would leave faster.

"Maybe the three of us can go shopping tomorrow. It will be like old times" Cara said. I tensed and nodded.

"Sure." I said, feeling calm wash over me. I smiled over at Jasper.

"I'm sorry but we were going over my mother's house for dinner. I would invite you but there are going to be a lot of people coming." Carlisle said. They nodded.

"That's ok. We're going to go get a hotel room." I walked them to the door. "How did you manage to fit in with all those beautiful people in there?" Cara asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She walked out.

"Might want to lay off all the food there." Brittney said with a smile. She looked down at my stomach and then walked out behind Cara. I slammed the door. As soon as it closed, Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you dare listen to them." He whispered into my hair. I nodded and tears began to fall from my eyes. We just stood there in front of the door, him holding me close to him. I cried into his chest.

"I hate them." I whispered into his chest.

"I know Darling. I don't like them either. They are nothing but cruel." He said as he held me closer. I soon felt calm enough to let him go. I wiped my eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." I said. He kissed me back.

"You're welcome Darling." he smiled.


	23. Shh Baby Everything is going to be ok

"Mommy where are you going?" Cassadee asked.

"I'm going out shopping with a few friends." I said and she pouted.

"Can I come too?" She asked. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Baby but you can't. I'm getting you a present and it needs to be a surprise." I said. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"A present?" She asked.

"Yeah its for being such a good little girl." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." I said. She ran out ahead of me and jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Mommy's getting me a present so I can't go shopping with her." Cassadee said to him. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"That's wonderful Sugar." He said to Cassadee. Then he turned to me. "They're here." I nodded and frowned. He kissed me and I grabbed my purse. I walked down into the living room and saw them just walking in.

"Hey Hazel." Cara said with a smirk. I glared at her hatefully. I turned to everyone in the living room, watching TV.

"I'll be back soon. Love you guys." I said before walking out.

"Love you too." Everyone said. I walked out with them and got into their car, reluctantly. As soon as the door closed the verbal abuse began. First they attacked my looks, then they attacked my weight, and finally they began to bet and see which one of them could win Jasper over. I just closed my mouth and willed the tears away. They just kept talking and talking.

"So how is he in bed. I bet you I can make him scream my name more then you can." Cara said, smirking at me.

"Touch him and I will kill you." I growled.

"Hmm. You sure got feisty. Oh and you won't believe who is meeting us at the mall." Brittney said with a huge smile. I didn't say anything, instead I just glared out the window. "You'll see." we pulled up t the mall and they went to grab me, but I pulled away from them hatefully.

"Don't touch me." I said. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist. I felt warm lips cover my lips. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. Instead the guy just tightened his hold on my waist. Finally they pulled back and I immediately slapped whoever it was. When I saw it was my ex-boyfriend, Rick, I slapped him again.

"Hmm you were right she did gain some weight." He said over my shoulder to Cara and Brittney. I pushed him off me but he just grabbed me again.

"Let me go Rick." I said hatefully.

"That's what I missed." he said, leaning down and tried to kiss me again. I slapped him and walked away quickly. I went to grab my phone but it was hit from my hands. Brittney grabbed me roughly and led me into Hollister. She pulled me into a dressing room. Cara walked in next with a few pieces of clothes. Then Rick walked in. I began to struggle but Rick held me against the wall. I cried out but Brittney silenced me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cara with my phone. She was either taking pictures or videos. I began to cry and soon I heard my phone go off. Cara answered the phone and I heard her put on a fake sad act.

"Oh Jasper I'm so sorry. She just saw her ex-boyfriend and then she just attacked him with a kiss." More tears began to fall from my eyes as Rick's hands began to roam my body. He went to grab my chest when someone knocked on the door.

"We're kind of busy in here." Brittney answered.

"Sorry." the person on the other side said. I wanted to get her attention again but I couldn't move or scream.

"Of course I'll tell her. Jasper I'm really sorry." Cara said, she had a smirk on her face but her tone was sad. She hung up the phone and her smirk grew ten times its size. "Poor Jasper is broken up about how you could do this to him. It was sad really." Rick pulled away and then smirked as well. Brittney was the first one to start the physical abuse. I was slapped and kicked. Then they left the dressing room. I collected myself and went to reach for my phone but saw they took it with the.

I stood up and ran out of the mall. I ran down the road and soon I got to my Dad's house. I fixed myself up as best I could before knocking on the door. My Dad answered and he took in my appearance.

"Do I have to kill Jasper?" He asked. I smiled slightly and hugged him.

"I need your car. Brittney, Cara, and Rick are here. Dad Rick kissed me and Cara took a picture of it. She sent it to Jasper and then he called. Dad I think he's mad at me. I have to go over there." Dad looked down at me.

"Of course you can use the car." He gave me the car keys and another hug. "I have no doubt that Jasper saw through Cara's shit. He will still love you." He said before I rushed out of the house and into the car. I drove quickly over to their house and opened my mind to Jasper's mind.

'_How mad at me are you?' _I asked, afraid to know the answer. I made sure my band cover my left eye, where a bruise was starting to form. Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap themselves around me in a hug.

"I'm not mad at you. " he whispered into my ear. He pulled away and then Jasper's eyes went black with anger. "They hit you?" he asked, his eyes softening slightly when he felt my fear. I looked down at the ground.

"Yeah." I croaked. He swept me up in his arms and ran into the house. Carlisle immediately looked over my bruised eye.

"Are there anymore?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip and nodded. I looked around the room and made sure Cassadee wasn't in here. Then I lifted my shirt. Carlisle's eyes went dark with anger and Jasper began to shake. Carlisle hesitantly reached out his hand and touch the largest one, it was in the shape of Rick's foot. The door bell rang and I saw everyone glare and become mad.

"Isn't someone going to get that?" Esme asked, walking out with Cassadee. I quickly pulled my shirt down. Jasper got up to answer the door with Emmett and Edward behind him.

'_Don't let them know you know.' _I thought to everyone.

'_What?' _Everyone chorused in my head.

'_Just trust me.'_ I thought. I fixed my hair so it covered my eye. I took Cassadee upstairs and laid her to bed.

"Mommy where is my present?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Baby, but you can't see it yet. Its getting something done to it." I said, hating myself for forgetting her present. She frowned and I knew it was because she really wanted the present. I went to turn to leave but she grabbed my hand. Memories of my past suddenly flashed before my eyes. Then they stopped when Cassadee let go of my hand. I just looked at her with my mouth hung open. Edward came running up the stairs.

"Cassadee what did you do?" He asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes. Then she started to cry.

"I don't know. I just touched Mommy's hand and I saw her memories." she cried out. Then Jasper came running up the stairs.

"She has a power?" He asked with wide eyes. I picked Cassadee up in my arms and thankfully nothing happened. I rocked her and bounced her on my hip.

"Shh Baby. Everything is going to be ok."


	24. Cassadee's Power

**Sorry everyone for the delay. I had writers block! **

* * *

When she fell asleep Jasper brought me to our room. I gave him a confused look but she just smiled slightly.

"I don't want you to go down there with them still here." He said. I kissed him. The kiss deepened and I heard Emmett yell something. Jasper smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. I raised an eyebrow but he just smiled.

"Think they are going at it?" I heard Emmett ask downstairs.

"They always are. I don't see why now is any different." Ben said. I looked over at Jasper. He smiled brightly.

"Play along." He whispered, kissing me again. As the kiss deepened I was pushed against the wall. There was a loud thump as my back hit the wall. I smirked into the kiss. Then I pulled away to breath. I moaned loudly as Jasper began sucking on my neck. I heard three loud gasps downstairs and knew they were from Cara, Brittney, and Rick.

"Think they will give us a niece or nephew anytime soon?" Edward asked loudly. I laughed but gasped when I felt a wave of lust come over me. I moaned again as Jasper's hands roamed my body. There was a crash Jasper bumped into the dressed by the bed and a few things fell over.

"Its getting pretty rough up there. Where's the cold water?" Emmett said. I didn't care and I deepened the kiss a bit more. Jasper laid me back on the bed and hovered over me. Then he pulled away and smiled down at me. He ruffled his hair a bit and then did mine. I smiled up at him and then I reached out and messed his clothes up a bit and he messed mine up. We walked out of the room and downstairs. Emmett and Ben began cheering. I rolled my eyes and sat on Jasper's lap on the couch. Jasper began to kiss my neck and I moaned quietly. Then we ended up making out on the couch as everyone watched. Jasper was sending me lust and confidence.

"We're going to go." Brittney said. Esme showed them out. Jasper and I broke away and saw everyone else making out. I smiled and heard Cassadee waking up. I got up but Jasper pulled me back down onto his lap. Cassadee came down the stairs and then sat on Edward's lap.

"Where's my present Mommy?" I froze and mentally slapped myself again.

"I'm going to go get it in a bit." I said with a smile. Now I just had to think about what I was going to get her. I curled up into a ball in Jasper's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. Cassadee curled herself into a ball in Edwards lap. I smiled and nudged Jasper. I pointed to Edward and Cassadee. He smiled at them.

"Looks like Bella has some competition." He joked. Cassadee blushed and then covered her face.

"Daddy! He is my uncle. And that's icky." She whined. I couldn't help it, I laughed really hard. Along with everyone else in the house. She laid her head on his shoulder. He hummed her a song and she was soon asleep again.

"Why do you have to be so good at that?" I whined. He smirked.

"I thought I was holding your daughter. But apparently Jasper is holding one as well." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Who?" Emmett asked. We all turned to stare at him. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Jasper. He hugged my waist tighter. Esme walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. She handed it to me and I smiled widely at her.

"Thank you Esme." I said. She kissed my forehead and went into the kitchen to wait for Carlisle. I ate a piece before Emmett took the bowl from me. I groaned and reached for it.

"Nope." he ate a piece and the spit it out on the floor.

"Idiot." Edward muttered.

"Uncle Emmett you can't eat." Cassadee said, sleepily. I looked over at her and saw her rubbing her eyes. Then she touched Edward's neck with her forehead. They gasped and then their eyes went blank.

"Is that her powers working?" Jasper asked. I nodded and looked over at them again. They came back out of it and Cassadee hugged Edward tightly. There were tears coming from her eyes and it looked as if Edward would be crying as well. They hugged each other and whispered to one another.

"What happened?" Esme asked, running into the living room. She kneeled down in front of them. Cassadee looked up at her with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Cassadee can see the memories when she touches us." I explained. Cassadee just tucked herself farther into Edward's chest. My heart broke as she began to cry and held onto Edward again. Jasper kissed my cheek. I sighed and rested back against him. Carlisle came running into the living room when he heard Cassadee crying.

"Cassadee has a power. She is able to see the memories of whoever she touches." Alice said.

"Would you mind showing me Cassadee? But I must warn you. I have more memories then Edward." He said. Cassadee nodded and reached her hand out for Carlisle's hand. Both their eyes went blank and after a few minutes they both came out of it. Cassadee threw herself into Carlisle's arms. She then began to cry even more. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to see Cassadee crying. Jasper kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"I think you should go upstairs and go to sleep." Carlisle said to Cassadee. She nodded and ran over to me. She grabbed my hand with hesitation but when no memories came she pulled me up off of Jasper's lap. I picked her up and went upstairs to her crib. I laid her down and stroked her hair.

"Mommy what is an eating disorder?" She asked me. I froze and tears began to collect in my eyes.

"Its when someone doesn't think they are the best they can be. They try to improve it so either they stop eating, they eat too much, or they eat and then throw it up." I explained. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Which one did you have?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"I didn't eat." I said quietly. She reached her arms up. I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"You are the best you can be Mommy." She said. I cried into her hair as she hugged my neck tightly. After about a half hour later she was asleep and I was mentally drained. Jasper walked in and put Cassadee in her crib. Then he picked me up from the rocking chair. I clung to him and cried into his chest. He laid me down on our bed and then laid down next to me. I curled into his chest and cried myself to sleep.


	25. Family Reunion

Alice came running into our room. "There're gone!" She said happily.

"Who?" I asked sleepily.

"Cara Brittney, and Rick." She said, bouncing in place. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. "Oh and here. I know what you were going to get her so I went and picked it up." she handed me a box. I opened it and saw the bracelet I was going to get Cassadee. It was pretty simple but it had a heart charm, and also there was a handbag charm. I looked up at Alice. "I'm sorry. I just had to do it." she said. Then she left the room.

"I think its cute." Jasper said. I nodded and went to get up. He pulled me back by my hips. "I love you." He said, snuggling his face into my neck.

"I love you too." I pulled away and kissed his lips. He smiled into the kiss and then ran his hands up and down my sides. I groaned into the kiss as his finger tips ghosted over my ribs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then soon my lips kissed down his jaw, to his neck. He moaned and I sucked a bit harder on his neck.

"Daddy!" Cassadee yelled before the door was opened. I quickly pulled away from Jasper and looked over at Cassadee. She was smiling and then climbed into the bed with us. "Can we just spend the whole day in bed?" she asked. I looked over at Jasper.

"Sure Sugar. We can do whatever you want." Jasper said, kissing her cheek. She giggled and got under the covers. I looked over at Jasper and he smiled encouragingly at me. I bit my lip nervously.

"Cassadee I got your present." I said. She smiled and began to bounce up and down.

"You remind me too much of Alice when you do that Sugar." He said to Cassadee. She just giggled and then turned back to me.

"Ok. Your Aunt Alice added something to it and it will be pretty obvious." I said, handing her the box. She opened it and then gasped.

"Its so pretty Mommy!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back and then relaxed back into the pillows as Jasper put it on her wrist. We all laid back and just talked and listened to Cassadee. My phone went off at about noon.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hazel I have something wonderful to tell you. We are having a family reunion kind of thing in Pennsylvania." Grandma said happily. I groaned.

"Ugh I hate family reunions." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"I know but its in Gettysburg. I was thinking if they weren't busy, then the Cullens would like to come. I really want Jasper to come because we are going to visit the Battle Fields and the Cemetery." She said.

"We're going back to the Battle Fields?" I asked, excitedly.

"Of course. Ok so the Family Reunion is in three days. I figured we can go down in two days, that's enough to get rest and then after the Family Reunion and then we can go into town the next day. They're a few ghost walks I would love to go see." She said, going on about all the ghost stories.

"How about I call you back with their answers. I mean I don't think I have a choice. I'll probably go down with Dad and the boys." I said.

"Ok. Call me back as soon as you know the answers. Also tell them hi for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked over at Jasper and Cassadee.

"What's a family reunion?" Cassadee asked. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Its when family that you never see all get together and usually they fight, well at least mine do. Anyway then everyone goes hoe and you never see or hear from them until the next family reunion." I said with a shrug.

"Is your family mean, Mommy?" She asked.

"Sometimes they can be. Though I don't really like them that much. that's why I hate family reunions." I said with a frown. She hugged me and I smiled down at her. "Thank you." She nodded and then laid back in between Jasper and I. "Do you want to come down to Gettysburg? We are going to the Battle Fields." I asked him.

"Can we go Daddy?" Cassadee asked. Jasper looked down at her before smiling.

"Yeah I don't see why we can't." He said.

"Yay!" Then she ran down the stairs, wanting to tell someone about the trip. I groaned and rested my back against the pillows.

"You don't like your family do you?" he asked.

"Nope. Not at all." I said. He kissed my lips gently and I curled into his arms.

"We'll get through it. So now what about those Battle Fields?" he asked.

"Its not much but its really big. Plus it has a few graves of the Majors and Generals. Then the town around the Battle Field has Ghost Walks and old shops. Gettysburg was the only reason I never really fought my parents when we went to Family Reunions." I told him. Jasper smiled and kissed my neck. I looked up and saw his eyes a golden color. I relaxed into his arms again and listened as Cassadee told Carlisle and Edward about the family reunion.

A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that this was going to be a bad idea. I ignored it up until the day we left for the reunion. The whole family ended up coming to Pennsylvania. Jasper sat on the end seat, Cassadee sat in the middle seat, and I sat in the seat next to the window. Edward, Bella, and Nessie sat in front of us. Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob were sitting in the next isle. Alice, Grandma, and Ben were behind us. Emmett and Rosalie across from Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Dad, Kyle, and Jack were behind Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob.

"Mommy I like planes." Cassadee said when we took off. I unbuckled her seatbelt and she shifted so she was comfortable.

"That's good. We do a lot of traveling." Jasper said. I smiled and shifted myself into a more comfortable position as well. My knees were drawn to my chest and I was sitting with my back to the window. I smiled over at Jasper and rested my head on my knees. I yawned tiredly and saw Esme looking over at us. Cassadee waved and Esme waved back.

"Mommy I have to go to the bathroom." Cassadee said about ten minutes after we unbuckled. I nodded and picked her up, heading for the bathroom. I opened the toilet seat and nearly had a heart attack. I was looking down at the ground. My heart raced and I quickly shut the seat.

"What's wrong Mommy?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really like being able to see the ground from heights. I'm a afraid of heights to tell you the truth." she nodded and grabbed my hand. We went back to our seats and waited for the plane to touch down in Pennsylvania.


	26. Change me

**Wow guys. i'm so so so so sorry. this really hasn't been my year. I've been grounded twice in the last two months. i won't be allowed on the computer officailly until January 25 or around there because of my grades. Damn. anyways i'm sorry for torturing you guys and making you wait so long. i'm working on yet again another project for school so i will probably use my computer time at home to write more of this story rather then the research! Hope it doesn't take me as long to get the next chapter out! Again SORRY!!!**

* * *

"There are a lot of people here." Grandma said. Then she left and began to talk to family members. Someone hugged my leg and when I looked down it was Cassadee.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"There are a lot of people here." She said. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah but they are all family." Suddenly I was tackled from my right side. Before anyone could reach out to help me I landed on the ground with the person on top of me. We rolled around for a bit before someone else attacked me. "Ok. You two win." I said and they got off laughing.

"Told you this would be our year." One said. I rolled my eyes. Jasper quickly helped me up and checked me over for injuries quickly.

"I'm ok. These are my cousins or better know of as the Twins. The one on the left is Ethan and the one on the right is Brad. Guys this is my husband, Jasper, and his family, Cassadee, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jake, Alice, Ben, Rosalie, and Emmett." I said, pointing to them. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and Cassadee hugged my leg. I leaned down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she looked around the huge park.

"Hazel! Its so good to see you." a high pitched fake voice said. I groaned and put a fake smile on. I saw my Aunt Ginger walking towards us. She talked for like an hour, occasionally glancing at Carlisle. Esme was protective and clung to Carlisle to show Aunt Ginger he was taken. She kept talking and I just nodded my head. Cassadee yawned and I bounced her on my hip slightly. Jasper offered to take her from my arms. I nodded and Jasper took her in his arms.

"I'm really hungry. It was nice talking to you again Aunt Ginger." I said with a fake smile. She nodded and left us alone. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry about her." They just nodded and we walked around for a bit more. It was pretty boring and soon we were allowed to leave. I sighed in relief as soon as we got into one of the many rented cars. Jasper laughed and put a hand on my knee as he drove.

"You're family is really big Mommy." Cassadee said from the back seat. I turned and smiled at her.

"Yep. I don't even know most of them." I said. She laughed and we headed back to the hotel. Jasper grabbed Cassadee out of the back seat and we walked to the hotel. Everyone smiled and was really polite to us as we walked. Some people were even dressed up like the older ages. I loved it her.

"We defiantly have to put Gettysburg down as one of the places to move to." I said as we got closer to the hotel.

"Defiantly. Everything around here is great." He agreed. We got to the hotel and were greeted by the other Cullens. "We're moving here at some point." Jasper said, squeezing my hand slightly. I smiled up at him.

"Why? People are really weird here? I mean I saw people in dresses like I use to wear." Rosalie said. I smiled.

"I like it. I think its cute." Jasper smiled and Cassadee reached her hands out for Esme who gladly took her into her arms.

"My you're getting bigger and bigger each day." Esme commented. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from the back. I turned to look up at Jasper.

"Can we talk for a minute in private?" I asked. He nodded and we walked away from the others, far enough so they couldn't hear us.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"I want to be changed." I said, looking straight into his eyes. He frowned and looked around us.

"Why now all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I just want to be with you forever. I want to be like you. I don't think its fair to you or the others. I don't want you guys tempted anymore with blood and I don't want to end up accidentally cutting myself around you. I want to be able to run with you in he forest with Cassadee." I said, a tear escaping my eyes. He wiped it away and rested his forehead gently against my own forehead.

"You don't have to worry about tempting us. I want to run with you as well but I still want you to have a human life experience." He said. I kissed his lips.

"The only experience I want is with you. I don't care if I'm human or not. You and Cassadee are my life now. I will miss my family but in a few years I'll be able to see them again. Please change me. It doesn't have to be here. I can wait until we get back home, but I do want it to be soon." I said. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Fine. We'll talk with the other when we get home. Can we just enjoy this vacation without thinking about that?" He asked. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Did I tell you I loved you today?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"I believe you did. But I never get tired of hearing it." He said.

"Well in that case. I love you very much." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you too." He said when he pulled away. He laced his fingers with mine and we walked back over to the others. Esme was talking to Carlisle with Cassadee still in her arms. Only Cassadee was looking at Jasper and I.

"Babe no offence but that's a bit creepy. At least blink." I whispered to her. She blinked and then looked at me. She smiled and leaned over. She kissed my cheek and then kissed Jasper's cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled into his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of her head.

"Awe! Isn't that so cute." Alice said, taking out her phone. She took a picture and sent it to all of our phones. I made the picture my background and smiled over at them.


	27. Cassadee Stand Still

"Come on Cassadee. Please stay still at least for a couple minutes." Alice said as she chased Cassadee around the house. I smiled and watched from the couch. Finally Alice caught her and carried her up to her room. She grew again and Alice had to measure her. Jasper came in from out back.

"You know we should test your powers again. Its been awhile since you last did it. Plus it will be easier when I change you to control them." He said. I looked up from my book and nodded. I put the bookmark in and left it on the coffee table before following him out back.

"Who am I practicing on?" I asked. He only smiled and pointed at himself. "Ok. Shield first?" he nodded and ran towards me. He ran into me but used his arms as a cage to protect me from the fall.

"Are you ok?" he asked, quickly getting up. He looked me over quickly for any injuries.

"Yeah. All good." I stood up but it hurt when I put pressure on my left ankle. He went to carry me inside but I pushed his hand away. "Just a bit tender. Lets continue." We practiced all day and by night fall I had it down perfectly. I could disappear and reappear, create a shield, and tell where Jasper was by his mind.

"Well I'd call it a day. What about you?' He laughed. I smiled.

"Yeah I'm done. Pretty tired too." There was a scream inside the house, belonging to Cassadee. We both ran in and saw Cassadee surrounded by glass and blood. I rushed over to her and made sure to avoid the glass. I picked her up and held her against my chest. I sat her down on the couch. Jasper growled deep in his throat and out of the corner of my eye I saw him lung towards us. I pulled Cassadee closer to my chest and threw my shield up. I felt Jasper bounce off the shield and land in someone's arms. Cassadee cried into my chest.

"You can take down your shield. He went outside." Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shield. I nodded and allowed Carlisle to get close to Cassadee. He fixed her all up and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "There you go Honey. All better." Cassadee nodded and crawled into his arms. I stood up and walked out back.

"Is he ok?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself as the wind blew against my bare arms. Edward nodded to the patio furniture on the porch. I looked over and saw Jasper curled into himself on one of the lawn chairs. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"How can you still sit beside me after I almost bit our daughter?" He chocked out.

"Jasper it wasn't your fault." I said soothingly. He looked up at me with sad eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Plus I love you?" I said. He looked back down at the ground.

"I could of killed her. I could have killed you when you went to protect her." he said, not looking at me. I sighed and kneeled down in front of him.

"Cassadee understands, she was just scared."

"Exactly. I scared our daughter. I'm a horrible father." He put his head in his hands. I could already tell this way not going so well.

"You are not a horrible father." I said sternly.

"How the hell can you say that?" He said, getting angry. I threw him backwards a bit.

"You need to get a hold of yourself." I said, walking over towards him. He then completely broke down. He began to dry sob. I dropped down to my knees in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and dry sobbed into my chest. "Shh. Its ok Jasper."

"She hates me." He sobbed.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you very much." I said, running my fingers through his hair again.

"Daddy?" We both looked up and saw Cassadee run out of the house. She slowed down when she saw the look on Jasper's face. "Daddy?" She asked again.

"What do you need Sweetheart?" I asked.

"I wanted to say sorry to Daddy." Jasper let out a chocked sob.

"It wasn't your fault." He said quietly.

"If I didn't drop the glass then I wouldn't of bled." I held my arm out for her. She jumped into them and hugged Jasper.

"Doll it wasn't your fault at all." He whispered into her hair. "I'm going to work extra hard on my control." He added, kissing her forehead. Then he kissed my lips. "Lets go inside. Its getting late and someone has to get up to bed soon." He said, picking Cassadee up. Then he helped me stand back up.

"Can I have ice cream before I go to bed?" Cassadee asked, playing off her eyes. I smiled and looked at Jasper. I saw exactly when he melted and my smile widened. I knew that I had the perfect family. When we got inside I saw Alice sitting on the couch, the glazed look in her eyes and everyone was sitting around her. She gasped and looked around the room. Then her eyes landed on me.

"It's Kyle and Jack." She said, her eyes wide.


	28. Chapter 28

**A HUGE thank you to Terra-Cullen. She gave me the idea for this chapter and she has become a really good friend on Fanfiction. We have been talking ever since the prequel of this story has started. I again want to thank her for the idea and for talking with me and giving me insperation!! ** "What's wrong?" I asked her, grabbing Jasper's arm in a vise grip.

* * *

"I lost them. I can't see them." I quickly grabbed my purse off the coffee table and went to get into the car. I felt someone pull me back into their chest.

"Hazel let me drive. I don't want something happening." Jasper said. I numbly handed him the keys and quickly got into the passenger seat. Jasper drove down the road at an amazing speed that only a vampire could do. When we got to the house I quickly ran in.

"Dad!" I yelled, looking around at the destroyed house.

"Hazel I'm in the bathroom. Be careful there are two huge dogs in the house." I heard my dad yell. Jasper pushed me behind him and looked around the room. Then there were two large dogs growling at Jasper. He growled back and crouched in front of me. Edward ran in.

"Wait they are Jack and Kyle." He said, looking at the dogs.

"How is that possible. We're not even part of this tribe." I said, running my hand through my hair. All this stress was bound to make me snap at some point. All the Cullens minus Esme ran into the house. Edward stood in front of the two still growling dogs.

"Guys you need to calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone." He said calmingly. The larger one snarled at Edward and went to jump on him. This wasn't going to work. I pushed past Edward and Jasper. They both went to grab me but I stood in front of the two dogs. They immediately calmed down and I slowly reached out to pet them. They growled in content and I smiled. They slowly turned back into the two human little brothers I have. Alice threw them a pair of shorts each. Jasper immediately stood in front of me again, not trusting them just yet.

"Is this the first time you have changed?" Carlisle asked. They both nodded. Then more huge dogs ran into the house. I grabbed Jasper's shirt and kind of hid behind him. Sam walked into the house, looking murderously at the Cullens.

"So I see we have found our two newest members." He said, turning to Jack and Kyle. I wanted to stay something but I bit my lip to stop from doing so. "Transform and follow us." He said before walking back out of the house. That made me mad as hell.

"Oh hell no. I already know you are going to talk and explain to them. I want to hear this as well." I yelled, running out of the house after Sam.

"This doesn't concern you." He growled.

"Like hell it does. They are my brothers." I said, clenching and unclenching my hands. He went to walk away and I, without thinking, sent him flying into a tree. He got up quickly and growled at me. "You're going to explain to me how my brothers are turning into wolves." I yelled angrily at him.

"Sam she has a right to know. She is there sister after all." Jacob said, stepping out of the house.

"Stay out of this Jacob. She has no right to know about our pack." I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. He looked down at me stunned. Everyone went silent in shock. Then Sam growled and began to shake. Jasper immediately stepped in front of me. The wolves started to growl as well.

"Everyone calm down." Carlisle said. I stood still glaring at Sam. Jacob stood next to Jasper in between me and Sam.

"Fine. The sister can listen as well." Sam growled nastily. Sam went on to explain that our mom was Harry Clearwater's long lost sister. Then Sam said that she didn't go to the wedding because she knew the Cullens were vampires and she didn't like being around them. Jake and Kyle held onto my hands in death grips until I heard a crack in my left hand. Everyone went silent and looked down at my hand.

_'It's ok. Just let them hold my hands. Carlisle can fix it when we get home.' _I thought to the Cullens. Sam and the rest of the wolf pack had a smug look on there face while the Cullen's had concerned faces. I sighed and rubbed there hands with my thumbs. My head began to throb with all the new information.

"You ok?" Jasper asked, kneeling down in front of me. I nodded and kissed Jake and Kyle's heads.

"Why Don't you two get upstairs and get to sleep." they nodded and headed upstairs. After the boys were upstairs I collapsed and Jasper caught me.


	29. Awe!

"Hazel? Sweetie come on lets get you home." Jasper said. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I can't. My brothers need me." I said, looking around the room. It was still a complete mess. "Dad you can come out now." I said as I passed the door to the bathroom. He walked out with wide eyes as well. I hugged him and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Everything is going to be ok. It always does." He said, kissing my forehead. He looked over my shoulder. "Why don't you take her home Jasper?" He said. I went to object. "You need to sleep."

"Yes sir." Jasper said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me gently back into his chest. "Come on Darling. Cassadee is waiting for us." I nodded and reluctantly followed him into the car. Edward drove us home and Jasper held me in his arms. Alice was sitting next to us, holding my hand. "Its going to be ok." Jasper reassured.

"My brother are werewolves. Its not okay." I snapped. He sighed and just rubbed my back. I stared down at my hands, deep in thought. I didn't even notice we were home until Alice opened the door. I got out and went straight up to our room. I laid down and curled into a ball. The door opened and Jasper came into the room.

"Darling try and get some sleep." He said. I nodded and pat the space in front of me. He slid into the bed smoothly. "Darling everything is going to be ok." He said, resting his hand on my hip.

"I'm just not so sure. They're werewolves." I said.

"I know." He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. I started to cry into his chest. He held me close and rubbed my back. I soon fell asleep.

**~In The Morning~**

The door opened and I saw Cassadee come running in.

"Mommy Uncle Jack, Uncle Kyle, and Grandpa are here." I went to run my hand through my hair but a a light purple cast caught my attention. "Mommy you have a…..what did Grandpa Carlisle say it was called? Oh yeah a cast!" She said, taking it in her hands.

"Very good. Yeah I think I might have broken my hand." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Are you two coming down?" Emmett asked from the door.

"Yeah." I said, standing up. I grabbed Cassadee's hand and walked down the stairs to the living room. Jasper stood up and kissed me.

"Good morning." He said. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Morning." I turned to my brothers and father. "Everything ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Sam wants them to hang around the reservation more. He said they will learn to control themselves then." Dad said. I ran my opposite hand through my hair.

"What are we going to do?" Kyle asked, attaching himself to my leg. Jack grabbed Jasper's leg.

"Like I told your sister. We are going to figure something out. I promise." Jasper said, kneeling down so he was almost eye level with Jack. "I promise." He repeated. Esme came out from the kitchen.

"I made breakfast for everyone." She said, meaning it for those who eat. I smiled and thanked her before having Cassadee drag me into the kitchen. On the table were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruits. I avoided the bacon and instead got just fruit, pancakes, and eggs. as I started to eat Kyle and Jack ate about three helpings of each. I watched in amazement.

"Ewe you guys are nasty." Cassadee said. Jack stuck his tongue out with food on it. Cassadee and I both voiced our disgust.

"Ewe!" We said at the same time, looking away.

"Jack!" Dad said, smacking him lightly upside the head. Kyle and him just laughed harder. I shook my head and went back to eating. Jasper walked in and smiled at Cassadee and I?

"What?" I asked, swallowing a piece of strawberry.

"You two have exactly the same things on your plates." I looked over and saw Cassadee had chosen the same thing I had. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I want to be like Mommy when I grow up." She said proudly. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Thank you."

"You'll be very lucky if you turn out like your mother." Dad said. I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"Yes you will. You already look so much alike now." Jasper said, kissing both our foreheads.

"Good morning." Carlisle said, walking into the house.

"Morning." Everyone chorused together. He kissed Cassadee's cheek and Nessie's cheek.

"How was work?" Esme asked, kissing Carlisle on the lips.

"Pretty good. Saved everyone so that's always a plus." He said, leaning against the counter.

"That's good." Dad agreed.

"How is everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. Just came down to see what we should do with the boys. Sam wants them down in La Push more." my fist clenched a bit at Sam's name. Jasper rubbed my shoulders.

"Did he say why?" He asked.

"Just that it will help the boys more if they are around the other pack members." Dad said. I sighed and put my fork down.

"Excuse me." I said before walking away. Jasper followed me as I sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just not so fond of the idea of them being around Sam and the others. I just don't really like all the pack. Jacob and Seth are the only ones we really get along with." I said. He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Apparently Seth's birthday is coming up soon. Sweet Sixteen." Jasper said. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I feel like I should do something you know. After all we are cousins." Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Awe!" Alice said, hugging Ben.

"Morning Alice." Jasper and I said together with a smile**. **


	30. Sth's Sweet Sixteen

**`About Two Weeks Later~**

"What are you two doing?" Jasper asked, hugging me from behind.

"Throwing Seth a Sweet Sixteen." Alice said, excitedly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I figured since we are cousins after all then I should throw him a party. Alice is helping because she plans the best ones." I said. We had the color theme picked out, Black, Silver, and White. The party was set for three days later.

**~Three Days Later~**

We went down to the firehouse and set up the place. We had his friends and the pack already there. I was willing to not try and start a fight with the pack tonight, but we were still pretty mad at each other. Especially Sam and I. I had smacked his a few days back again and broke my cast so we had to put another one on. This time it was a glittered up silver. Alice and I were running around making sure everything was perfect. Soon Jake called and said he was coming. I smiled and smoothed out the dress I was wearing. It was a silver glittered dress, to match my cast. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. They walked in and Seth's face lit up when he saw a banner with his name.

"Happy Birthday Seth." Leah said, hugging him.

"Did you do this?" He asked.

"Nope. Hazel and Alice did." Seth smiled and hugged Alice first. Then me.

"Thank you." He said, before walking over and joining his group of friends. Jasper leaned down and kissed me.

"Everything looks great." He said, looking around. The music started and a few people started to dance. Alice grabbed me, Rose, and Bella. We laughed as they were perfectly gracefully dancing while I felt like a mess. After a few dances we each grabbed our men and drug them out onto the dance floor. As Jasper and I were dancing Seth asked to cut in. Jasper backed away with a smile and went over to Cassadee who was with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey. Thank you so much for this party. It is amazing." He said, looking around.

"Thank mostly Alice for that. She did a really good job." I said, looking around. He smiled.

"You know she said the same about you. How it was all your idea and you're the one who put it together." I smiled and shook my head.

"It was Alice, believe me. I'm not this creative." I said with a smile. He smiled back before the song ended and Cassadee came running up. I smiled and lifted her up. She was dressed in a black dress with white shoes. I smiled down at her.

"Hi Mommy." She said in my ear.

"Hi Baby. Having fun?" I asked. She smiled widely and shook her head, yes. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and Alice took her out of my arms. I looked over at her confused before I was twirled into Ben's arms.

"Well hello there. Fancy meeting you here." He joked. I laughed and we danced to the latest song.

"Ok Dinner time." Esme announced. All the guys ran over to the food. I sighed and had a good idea Cassadee and I weren't going to get much. Then Jasper appeared next to me with two plates of food. I smiled at him as the song 'Hey Soul Sister" by Train started to play. We sat down at one of the long table and Cassadee started to dig in. Then everyone sat down and it was pretty quiet. Edward was on the other side of Cassadee and he looked a bit tense.

"Everything ok Edward?" I asked, wiping the side of my mouth. He looked over and smiled.

"Yeah." He said, turning back to the table. Bella grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He kissed her and then talked to her quietly.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked the table.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. No one would look us in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Its nothing." Alice said, still not meeting our eyes. I grabbed Jasper's hand.

"What's going on?" Jasper growled.

"Its just Hazel's future disappeared." Alice said.

"How?" I asked. Cassadee grabbed my other hand.

"We don't know yet." Alice's eyes went blank. Edward tensed even more and then looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It came back, but you were really depressed. Like so depressed you wouldn't get out of bed. " Alice said, coming back out of her vision.

"Why?" I asked. Alice only shook her head.

"I don't know." The music started up again and everyone started to dance.


End file.
